


The Badger and The Snake

by amazingloren



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom, phan au - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingloren/pseuds/amazingloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a curious muggle born who doesn't know the first thing about magic. On the train ride to Hogwarts, he meets a raven-haired, blue-eyed boy who soon becomes his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: The Train Ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Loren. A few things; 1. Most of this isn't canon to the HP Books. Please don't kill me. 2. Dan and Phil are the same age. 3. Phil's natural hair color is black. 4. I first posted this on Wattpad. 5. Thanks for reading!

"Good luck, Daniel," Nicole Howell whispered to her 11-year-old son. "You'll be an amazing wizard. Have a good term!" She hugged her son one last time.

He smiled and boarded the scarlet train, lugging his heavy baggage behind him.

He stood around awkwardly as he looked around the train for an empty cabin. He didn't know he was a wizard until his letter came in two months prior. He was extremely nervous and did not want to embarrass himself.

He sat down in an empty cabin and looked out the window at the crowd of anxious and proud parents. He spotted his mother and waved. Suddenly, two things happened at the same time. Firstly, the train lunged forward, first slowly but increased steadily. Secondly, a raven haired boy practically threw himself into the seat across Dan. The boy smiled, and his blue eyes shone as he stretched his hand outward towards the other.

"Hi! I'm Phil! What's your name?"

Dan hesitated before reluctantly stretching his hand towards the stranger.

"I'm Daniel. Howell. Everyone- well, not everyone, b-but most people," Dan looked towards his shoes, "call me Dan."

Dan cursed himself for most likely scaring off a possible friend, but Phil smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dan." Dan laughed nervously. "So, what House do you hope to land in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor! All my family's been Sorted into that house. I think I'd hex myself if the Hat Sorted me in Slytherin. That's the worse House, you know that though, don't you? You seem like a Gryffindor, Dan!" Phil looked a bit flustered after ranting but waited patiently for Dan to respond.

"Oh - sorry. What are - what's - what?" Dan didn't know where to begin. He hadn't been able to comprehend a single word Phil had said, but he seemed excited. Phil smiled.

"You're Muggleborn, aren't you? That's okay, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Dan was slightly offended. "Sorry, what? Muggleborn? What is that?"

Phil tensed. "Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you, Dan. I'm sorry. Muggles are what wizards call non-magical people. It's just a term, not meant to cause anyone distress. You just found out you're a wizard, right?" Dan nodded, feeling better. Phil continued. "Anyway. There are four Houses, named after the Founders of the school; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.To be in a certain House you have to display different traits. Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, while Ravenclaws are intelligent and creative. Hufflepuffs are kind and fair, and Slytherins . .they're cunning, to say the least. But Dan -" Phil lowered his voice. "I'm not trying to be offensive, but my mum and dad told me that nearly every evil witch or wizard has come from the Slytherin House. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin, and he has been defeated by a Gryffindor! I just know I'll be in Gryffindor, my dad says I'm just like Harry Potter. He's my role model." Phil finally took a breath and looked out the window at the green landscape. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor," whispered Phil to himself before falling asleep.

Dan was overwhelmed by this bit of information. Up until June, near his eleventh birthday, he had no idea wizards had even existed. He thought his mum was pulling a joke on him. But she was crying, saying how happy she was. He had no choice but to believe.

Now this strange, yet quite nice, boy he just met had told him all of this and dozed off like it cost him no effort. "What a weird kid," Dan said before taking a nap.


	2. The Sorting

"Dan, Dan, Dan! Wake up! We're here!" An excited voice woke him.

Dan's eyelids fluttered open. He looked at Phil lazily, his blue eyes positively teeming with excitement and anxiety. Phil pulled him up.  
"Come on, get up!" Dan grumbled and pulled his luggage down from the overhead compartment.

It seemed like ages ago he put it up here. Was it really time?

Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him along with the rest of the first year crowd. Dan felt happy. That was the first time someone had held his hand that way and not let go. He felt like he had made an acquaintance. This was also the first time he had this feeling. He was inexplicably happy and, surprising himself, found himself running behind his new friend with matching grins on their faces.

Finally, the had arrived at the Great Hall. It was now evening, and the Hall was absolutely extravagant; there were candles that seemed to be in midair, with no lights on except the burning wax. Looking up, Dan saw the roof of the Hall charmed to resemble the night sky, glittering with thousands of stars, planets, and comets. Dan released his grip from Phil for only a second to point out the amazing lights, and Phil stopped completely in his tracks.

"This school is so much more than I thought it would be." Dan stood next to him for a second, and they just stared at the ceiling until a third year pushed them both and called them faggots. Phil merely smiled and took Dan's hand again, walking with him. 

All the anxious first years were gathering, waiting to be Sorted. Dan took a deep breath. He didn't want to be in Slytherin. Phil made Slytherin House sound undesirable.  
Dan had enough common sense to not assume that all Slytherins were horrible, but by the look of all of those nasty fifth years, he was rethinking what Phil had said - specifically about them being "evil." He knew Phil was heavily influenced by his family; he had learned in the walk to the grand castle that all his family was wizards who did not tend well to Dark Magic.

Dan fidgeted in his spot while still holding Phil's hand. Phil smiled at him.

All at once, an old woman with a heavy lined face looked down at all of them from the podium.

"Good evening, and welcome, students. I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I call your name, you will step up to the stool and be Sorted into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Do understand the House you are Sorted into does not determine what kind of wizard you become."

Her thin, straight lips curved into a line at the pupils. The Hat then sang a song about the Battle of Hogwarts. How brave Gryffindors fought valiantly; kind Hufflepuffs helped one another; how intelligent Ravenclaws used every spell they knew; how cunning Slytherins helped the school. How all the Houses worked together to defeat the most powerful Dark wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort. Phil gasped when the Hat said the name, but a pretty brunette girl next to him said, "No one is afraid of that name anymore."

Once the Hat had finished its song, Professor McGonagall asked for a moment of silence to remember those who had died in the Battle. Phil whispered to Dan, "This is the first year since the Battle that this school has opened." Dan simply nodded.

Then, the Headmistress began calling names. "Blackery, Emma!" A timid girl with a blonde pixie cut walked up to the podium and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head and it immediately shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" A roar of approval came from the furthermost table to the right.  
"Butler, Marcus!" A tall blonde boy strode up to the stool and the hat had barely touched his hair when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He smiled broadly. Dan was astounded anyone would be proud to be in that House. A shout of happiness came the table on the left side of the grand Hall.  
This process continued as the Headmistress kept calling out names from a list on long parchment, beckoning the children. "Burr, Tanya!" . . ."Franta, Connor!"

Then, finally, "Howell, Daniel!" Dan released Phil's hand - which had become quite slick with both of their sweat - smiled at his new friend, and walked shyly towards the stool.  
The Hat sat upon his head for quite a while, humming and tutting. Then he heard a whisper in his ear. "Shy... clever... powerful. No doubt you're in - SLYTHERIN!" Dan glanced at Phil, who seemed shocked, to say the least. Dan quickly got off the stool and walked towards his respective table.  
Phil's words bounced around in his head, thinking about how terrible of a person he must be if the Hat had Sorted him so quickly.

"Kendal, Chris!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Was Phil right about Slytherins being evil?

"Ligouri, PJ!" "RAVENCLAW!"

What if I'm a Dark wizard?

Then, "Lester, Phil!" Phil nearly jumped onto the stool and the Hat sat on his head for at least thirty seconds, when finally, it announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Phil looked happy, but Dan could see in his eyes that he was disappointed. No doubt he was the only wizard in his family to be Sorted into Hufflepuff. Dan stood up and waved at Phil, who smiled. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. Dan wanted to run over, comfort him - did he even know how to comfort? - but he knew he wasn't allowed to stand up until the Sorting and Feast had ended.

So he sat, powerless, watching his only friend cry and act like nothing was wrong.


	3. Defensive Charms

After the feast and all the pupils were dismissed, Dan followed the group of his now fellow Slytherins to their common room in the dungeons. It was insane he was going to have to live with these people for the next seven years of his life - save the summers.

"I am your prefect, Charlotte Winston. The common room will be just down these stairs, if you'll follow me - hurry up, c'mon . . ."

Just then, Dan saw a herd of people dressed in black and yellow scarfs around their black school robes. He jumped and ran in the opposite direction and since he was in the back of the group he didn't arouse suspicion. Of course, his Slytherin badge (that was magically sewed onto his robes minutes prior) would cause trouble, but Dan assumed he would just cover it for the five minutes he would say hello to Phil. He sprinted towards the group - which left him out of breath afterwards - and tugged Phil's sleeve towards the back of the group. Phil smiled and hid behind a pillar with his friend.

"Hey, Dan," Phil whispered. "You didn't seem too Slytherin . . . I reckon Slytherin might be decent after all." Phil smiled and his tongue stuck out.

Dan laughed and realized he had breathed out in relief. He supposed he was nervous Phil wouldn't want to be his friend after being Sorted into Slytherin. But Phil didn't care; he said he trusted Dan was a good wizard.

Dan punched his shoulder playfully, and at once the Hufflepuff Prefect shouted, "The bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Dan jumped and turned around to face the sixth year.

Although he was a Hufflepuff, he was extremely intimidating.

"I - I was just, just saying h-hullo to my f-friend Phil."

"It didn't look that way," the prefect said, "it looked like you were trying to hurt him." Dan panicked.

"No! I wouldn't hurt Phil! He's my friend! I swear!"

Phil nodded and agreed, "Yeah, we just met today but Dan wouldn't hurt a fly, Rob."

"That's Robert to you, Philip. Who're you, anyway, hanging around with a soon-to-be Dark wizard?" Phil looked taken aback.

Dan's eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back. "I'm not a Dark wizard! I'm a good wizard!" 

"Seriously, Rob, he only found out he was a wizard two months ago. Leave him alone." Phil stood defensively in front of Dan. But Robert laughed.

"He's Muggleborn and a Slytherin? Oh no, they're not going to like you one bit down there. Slytherins are racists, and they'll expel you if your whole family's not Pureblood."

Dan's eyes filled to the brim with tears, but he was not going to be insulted because his family was Muggles. But before he could stand for himself, Phil did it for him.

"Just because his parents aren't magical doesn't mean he can't be! He's a great wizard. Now leave him alone." Phil held his head high as he hugged Dan goodbye.

Dan whispered a "thank you," before letting go and sprinting to his common room, where he was told off by his prefect. ("Where were you? You just missed the initiation speech! Well, whatever, just ask one your tiny friends to summarize . . . Not much to miss.")

Dan sat in one of the chairs near the windows and gasped. It seemed like the glass was charmed to look like the ocean, sort of like the ceiling in the Great Hall . . .

"That's the Great Lake," a first-year boy with glasses and mint green hair said.

"You know that, don't you - oh, wait, I remember you! You were the cute boy who just got Sorted - funny." The boy smiled at him and Dan blushed. He had never had another boy call him cute. Dan smiled but didn't say anything, and cursed himself for being awkward.

The other boy stretched out his hand and said nonchalantly, "I'm Tyler. What's your name?" 

Dan reached out his own and shook the others. "I'm Dan. Nice to meet you." Tyler smiled once more and walked away. Only after he walked away did Dan realize he had an American accent. Funny.


	4. Veritaserum and Notes

The next day, Dan woke up on the bottom bunk of his four poster bed he shared with another boy whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember.

He looked at the clock next to his bed, which read 8:56. His first class began at 9:10.

He jumped into the shower, dressed into his robes quickly and ran down to the greenhouses - conveniently located near the dungeons - with his hair still wet and two minutes to spare.

When he walked in, he noticed a tall figure - although they were the same height - standing over the crowd, talking animatedly to a blonde girl. He stood out not only because of his height but because of his dark black hair.

Dan called out before he could stop himself.

"Phil!"

The boy turned around and smiled. He excused himself from the conversation with the girl and parted through the crowd easily.

"Hey, Dan. It's cool we have first period together! Let me see your schedule . . . what other classes do we have together?"

As Phil pointed out they not only had first, second, seventh and eighth period together, the bell rung. A small, stout woman stood on some books atop a chair. A few of Dan's fellow Slytherins snickered at the woman's height but the Hufflepuffs scowled at them. Phil whispered that Professor Sprout was the Head Of Hufflepuff.

"Good morning, students. Today we are studying mandrakes. Mandrakes, or mandragora, are plants that have roots in humanoid form but when they cry - put on your earmuffs now - it is fatal to anyone who hears it." 

The rest of the lesson they learned how to properly uproot mandrakes. Dan had great difficulty with it. He couldn't pull it up all the way and was only able to pull it up to its midriff, causing it to shriek louder.

"Good thing you've got those earmuffs," Phil said, before pulling out the mandrake for him when Professor Sprout's back was turned. Dan smiled gratefully.

Phil helped Dan properly uproot the mandrake and by the time the bell rung Dan had uprooted a decent amount of mandragora. Dan thanked Phil, and they walked together to their second period, Potions with Professor Slughorn, walking around the Great Lake.

Dan pointed it out to Phil and said, "My common room is next to the lake! The dungeons are way underground."

"Woah, that's really cool," said Phil. "My common room is near the kitchens. I can nick food anytime I want. My brother showed me how to get in the kitchens, and the house elves practically beg me to steal the food. They love serving."

Dan stopped. "House elves? What are those?"

Phil explained how house elves were magical creatures that didn't technically count as wizards nor beasts. Somewhere in between like merpeople or werewolves.

"They can talk. My family has one, her name is Kristy. She loves giving me cake in the middle of the night when I wake up from a nightmare . . . Anyway," Phil finished talking when they reached the dungeons.

Professor Slughorn welcomed them and taught them about veritaserum, the most powerful truth telling potion in the world. "Three drops of this, and your innermost secrets will be spilled to the world," the old man explained. Dan was fascinated.

He whispered to Phil, "In the Muggle world, we just have police interrogations and lie detectors." Phil chuckled.

At the end of the class, they had a pop quiz about everything they learned about the truth-telling potion and Dan let Phil cheat off his quiz, because Phil had trouble paying attention. They both got 100%.

The rest of the day until seventh period went uneventfully. Seventh period was Defense Against the Dark Arts with a new - rather pale - professor, Professor Carbonaries. She welcomed the students with an airy Translyvanian voice.

"Hello, children. Please open your textbooks to page 298 and read until page 340. You have all period to take notes."

Phil whispered to Dan, "Notes? On the first day? What is this, law school?" (Which Dan had told him about prior to seventh period.)

The professor's voice went from airy to hard as diamonds. "Mr. Lester, it would do you well to keep your rude comments to yourself. If you would please move to sit in the back of the classroom to take notes by yourself, far away from Mr. Howell 15 points from Hufflepuff for a sharp tongue. "

Phil gasped in shock, but did as he was told.

He glanced at Dan as if to say he were sorry and moved to the furthermost back of the classroom.

"Nice going, Philip," said a random Hufflepuff. Carbonaries said nothing.

The rest of the period was quiet.


	5. Petrificus Totalus.

Things went about as usual as they could be in a Wizarding school until a month after the first day. Phil and Dan continued to walk to class together, growing steadily closer to each other. They chose to sit next to each other during meals, ignoring curious glances from the nearby Hufflepuff. 

They obviously couldn't sit at Slytherin table - that would be an abomination. 

Dan became friends with a friendly, if not awkward, Hufflepuff girl named Louise Phil had introduced. They sat together and talked about homework, Dan being the best in his classes out of the three of them.

"I don't know how you can be such a good wizard, Dan, being Muggleborn and all," Louise said, a Halfblood herself. "Not to be racist."

Dan chuckled, finishing his Divination essay. "That word has a different meaning in the Muggle world," he said, mostly to himself, but Phil heard him and snickered.

The bell rung, signalling the end of lunch period. Dan got up to attend Potions, his sixth period, waving goodbye to Louise and Phil.

On the way there, he saw a group of rather tall Gryffindors beating up a young Ravenclaw boy. Dan wanted to help, but those Gryffindor looked so much bigger than he was. Dan thought it over, gripped his wand, and headed in their direction.

He mustered all his courage and shouted, "Hey! Leave him alone! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or are you too scared?"

At the last word, the Gryffindors turned to look at him, and Dan immediately regretted his decision to be the hero. The bruised Ravenclaw looked over in thanks, and the Gryffindors walked over to Dan. The boy ran away, most likely to his next class.

"What have we here? A brave Slytherin, eh? Never heard of one of those. I thought you lot were cowards," said a lanky blonde boy maliciously. He got up to Dan's face and whispered, "Petrificus totalus."

At once, all Dan's body went still. His limbs went completely numb. He fell backwards as the lot of Gryffindor students laughed at him. He tried to pick himself up, but was completely immobile.

"That's what you get for interventing, nosy twat," said one of the witches, stepping on Dan's nose. Dan felt immediate pain but couldn't clot the blood now running down his face and over his lips. He had never felt so embarrassed, vulnerable or exposed to the world. He couldn't move to even numb the pain. He hoped that he wouldn't be late to Divination - he had written a bitchin' essay.

A couple of minutes after the bullies had left, a tall boy and a short girl walked past Dan, and he heard a high-pitched shriek.

"Dan!" Louise said, running over to aid him. "Innervate," she said, giving Dan his versatility back.

"Thank you, Louise. It was -" Dan felt embarrassed once again but he knew that he had to explain why he had broken his nose. "A group of seventh years. They were beating up a tiny Ravenclaw and I just couldn't watch it. I tried to intervene but they just jinxed me and left." Phil hugged Dan.

"It's alright, Dan," said Phil. "That was very valiant of you."

"Brave? Or stupid," Dan said, laughing. Phil joined in.

"Dan, did they step on your nose? Oh," said Louise, fuming. "When you see them, point them out. I will hex them into oblivion. Empurate!" At once, Dan's nose seemed to click with the rest of his skull.

Dan smiled at Louise, but before he could express gratitude the bell rang. "Damn it," Dan said, jumping. "Gotta run. Thanks Louise!" He shouted, sprinting across campus.

Once Dan arrived to Divination - quite much out of breath (you try jogging up six flights of stairs) - he threw himself into the class, excused himself, handed in his essay and sat down at his usual table, next to Marcus.

"Thank you, Mr. Howell. Don't be late again." Dan knew if it had been any other student, Professor Trelawney wouldn't have been as kind, but seeing as he was her favorite student, he usually got off easy. Not like he needed to. He was, quite simply, a teacher's pet.

At the end of Divination, Dan was happy to leave the dark, heavily perfumed room. But in the end, he just wound up going into another dark, heavily perfumed room. Defense Against The Dark Arts. He sat in his usual seat next to Phil - which, blessedly, Carbonaries had let him stay at despite the incident that had happened over month ago. Not like it would happen again. Phil was also a teacher's pet.

"Turn to page 349." Vampires. "Who can tell me three characteristics of the common vampire?"

Louise shot her hand in the air. The professor nodded. "Vampires tend to be particularly violent towards wizards because of our bloody history, if you'll excuse the pun. They also tend to have an acute sense of hearing, much like regular bats. They can't see too well, but their hearing makes up for it. Finally, vampire's bodies can't accept common nutrition. They require an abundance of iron, and one of the few to get nourishment is blood. Human blood being accepted into their body easier due to its common DNA."

"Very good, miss . . .?"

"Louise, ma'am."

"Well done, Louise." They spent the rest of the period taking more notes on vampires. Finally the bell rung and the trio headed for Care Of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was by far their favourite teacher. He was always smiling and he seemed to love every beast they studied. Although he had little to no sense of danger, he really was a good guy. Phil always teased Louise on how she had to tilt her up to properly look Hagrid in the eye. She threatened to curse him with a Jellylegs Jinx.

"Alrigh', today, we'll be studyin' hippogriffs. I used to own one, his name was Buckbeak, he was a lovely beast. But Buckbeak has gone to a better place . . . so here's his son, Geoff."

A small, weird creature pranced around. It seemed to have the head, neck, wings and legs of an eagle and the body of a horse. Dan whispered to Phil it seemed like something had gone horribly wrong in the lab, and Phil almost snickered loudly enough for Hagrid to hear them.

Hagrid let the pupils pet the small creature whilst he talked about the magnificent creatures. As Geoff was only two years old, he didn't know to bow before anyone.

"That looks like you in the morning," Phil whispered to Dan. He punched Phil in the arm.


	6. The News.

A week after 'the Incident' - as Phil liked to refer to it - the small Ravenclaw boy walked up to the trio at lunch and said, "Hey, thanks for helping me out the other day. It means a lot to me." He still had a bruise on his eye. "I get into loads of trouble with Gryffindors, those slimy gits - anyway, I'm Connor."

The boy stretched his hand out to Dan, and the latter shook it.

"I'm Dan. And that's okay. I was being stupid, to be honest." Dan pointed at his newly repaired nose. "Didn't leave unscathed, either." Connor gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you trouble, honest - I just didn't want to be late for Divination."

"That's okay," Dan smiled. "I didn't want to be late either."

Later that day, Dan walked with Connor to Divination and got to know him better. He was actually quite funny and that day instead of sitting with Marcus, he sat with Connor and another Ravenclaw - a pretty girl who introduced herself as Lizzie.

"This perfume will be the death of me," Lizzie whispered when the professor was on the other side of the room, predicting someone's untimely death. "I suppose you've got a whole vial in your dormitory though, don't you, Dan? Trelawney is so far up your -"

Trelawney came over to their table to see their star charts. Every other night they had to record the stars in the same spot, which would (for whatever reason) predict their future.

Dan predicted he would lose a bet, while Connor foresaw that one of his prized possessions would be taken from him, and Lizzie pretended to see her life flash before her eyes.

The next period, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom smelled vaguely of blood. Phil mentioned this to Louise and Dan.

"Old bat probably gave herself a cut grading all those bloody papers all night," said Dan. Louise agreed, snickering.

"30 points from Slytherin," said Carbonaries, strolling past the trio into the classroom, five minutes late.

Dan flushed. He had no idea how the professor had heard that.

The next day in Herbology, Professor Sprout wasn't there. She had a substitute, Professor Grubbly-Plank, another stout woman although not as short as Sprout or Flitwick.

Louise raised her hand.

"Miss, what happened to Professor Sprout?"

"None of your business, little girl. She is ill and does not wish to teach today. I will most likely be substituting for the next fortnight or so." Groans from Slytherin. "10 points from Slytherin. You will respect me."

"Yeah, if you can stand on your tippy-toes and look us in the eye," Phil whispered to Dan.

During lunch period, the three of them sat discussing what they thought had happened to Professor Sprout.

"Perhaps she's accidentally swallowed a Bezoar?"

"Maybe she fell off her chair and is in the hospital wing as we speak."

"Come off it, lads, she's obviously hiding so she doesn't have to teach us and fail us all later."

The three kept spilling theories, each crazier than the last, until finally Louise had the curiosity to say, "Let's go to the hospital wing and check on her."

"What?" Phil and Dan said in unison.

"Louise, are you mad? We can't visit an ill teacher," said Dan. "We'd probably get expelled."

Phil, however, had thought it over and finally said, "Yeah, let's do it. She is our Head of House, after all. Dan can say his favourite period is Herbology."

So they walked to the Hospital Wing, and met a weary old woman at the registration desk. Her uniform read "Pomfrey."

"Madam Pomfrey," Louise said, curtly, "Can we visit Professor Sprout? For just a minute? She's our favourite teacher and we just wanted to say hello."

Madam Pomfrey wore a grave look on her face. "My dear," she said. "Professor Sprout is no longer with us."


	7. Halloween.

"What?" gasped Louise. "You mean - you can't possibly mean -"

"I'm afraid I do, dear. And it wasn't of old age. It wasn't because of illness."

"You mean," Phil said slowly, "she was . . ."

"Professor Sprout was murdered," the nurse said gravely. The trio gasped at once. "I feel you children have a right to know. By whom, I'm not entirely sure . . ." 

Louise held her face in her hands and started crying. Dan and Phil hugged her as she sobbed. Dan hadn't liked Herbology much, but he remembered the professor as a kind woman.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period. Louise dried her face and thanked the nurse. She and Phil headed for their next period, and Dan for his, He really wished he had landed in Hufflepuff. Maybe then he would have more friends in his House. In Slytherin the only people he talked to were Marcus and Tyler, but they were more comfortable with each other than they were with him. although they were nice.

In Divination, the professor handed Dan his paper back, with a 100% written on it in red ink. Dan smiled at his paper. "Nerd," Connor whispered, smiled, as he sat down next to his much taller friend (Connor had received a 98% - after class. he would complain about the unfairness.)

At dinner that evening. Professor McGonagall asked for everyone's attention before the food magically appeared before them.

"Good evening, students." The old woman looked around the Hall wearily. "Today, a great member of our staff has passed away. Professor Sprout has died." Gasps all around the wide hall were heard, followed by quiet gossip. All of that was silenced. though when the Headmistress continued speaking. "Please hold your wands up in a moment of silence, in remembrance of a kind woman. Head of Hufflepuff house, a mother, a friend. Remember Pomona Sprout."

The Hall was completely silent for about two minutes, when the Headmistress said quite shakily, "Enjoy your meals."

But the Hall didn't get as loud as it usually was today.

About a month after the speech, in first period, a tall, lanky man was standing at the front of the greenhouses, waiting until the bell rang to introduce himself.

"Welcome, I'm professor Longbottom."

You could hear every Slytherin snicker, including Dan. The professor chuckled as well. "I guess I walked into that one, eh. Well, as of today, I will be your new Herbology teacher. Please sit down wherever you wish and turn your attention to the board."

The professor continued to teach them about magical plants that could potentially save your life one day. He spoke animatedly, and even the meanest of Slytherins couldn't find a name to throw at him other than "tallbutt." (Courtesy of Tyler.)

It was now Halloween, and the Great Hall was decorating itself with gigantic pumpkins floating around, actual bats flying near the enchanted roof, and the suits of armor trying to give students a good scare as they walked past.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dan and Phil were feeling particularly festive today, so they wore matching socks with enchanted pumpkins that lit up and moved.

They sat in their usual seats next to each other - everyone knew if Dan Howell and Phil Lester were in a class together, they were always partners - and once the bell rung, Professor Carbonaries immediately said "Kindly turn yourtextbooks to page 542. Read and take notes until page 570." She said nothing more.

"All these notes are driving me insane," barely said Dan to Phil. "I might turn as crazy as this old bat." Phil snickered.

"Mr. Howell, I do not appreciate those rude, unnecessary comments on my teaching. Detention with your dear friend Mr. Lester tonight. With Hagrid."

Dan almost opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Tyler and Marcus snickered behind them when the two boys went up to the professor's desk together to receive their detention slips.


	8. Into The Woods.

Later on in Care of Magical Creatures, Tyler also got detention with Hagrid in the forest that night. (He gave the impression that the blast ended skrewts they were studying looked like Hagrid himself.)

So that night around 10pm, Dan, Phil, Tyler and a small, curly-haired Hufflepuff girl gathered at Hagrid's hut. She stretched out her hand to shake the other boy's. "I'm Carrie."

Dan and Phil shook her hand - the latter whispering to the other that he had never got to know her too well, despite being in the same House - and introduced themselves but Tyler refused until he knew her blood status. "I'm a pureblood. Would that matter to you?" She placed her hand at her waist, refusing to shake Tyler's apologizing ones.

Carrie didn't try to make friends with Tyler after that.

"So, tonight since you've been disobedient you're going to go into the Forest with me, in pairs - that I'm choosing -" Dan and Phil gripped each other's hands tighter, "And you'll be helping me gather Nufflers for me classes. Might as well help for somethin',"

"Alrigh', the two teams go together."

"What team?" Carrie asked.

"WILDCATS!" shouted Dan before he could stop himself.

"...Okay then. Tyler with Dan and Phil with Carrie." Dan and Phil groaned simultaneously, gripping each other's hands tighter yet. They were both afraid of the dark.

"I'm no Gryffindor," Dan whispered to Phil. Phil chuckled, but Dan could hear the nervousness in his laughter.

Once Hagrid had shooed the two "teams" off, Tyler snuck up behind Dan, both of his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "It's Halloween. It's dark. You're terrified, aren't you?" Dan cleared his throat and opened his mouth to answer, but Tyler interrupted him. "I know you are. But don't worry, kid. I've got you. I know loads of jinxes."

Dan smiled politely. "Thanks," he lied to Tyler, not feeling remotely grateful. Tyler was nice sometimes, but mostly just annoying.

Tyler smiled so radiantly in response Dan almost felt bad for thinking he was annoying.

Almost.

________

Carrie and Phil were wandering around, searching the ground thoroughly for the bunny-like creatures.

"What would have been a smart move," Phil said, annoyed, to his friend, "was if Hagrid actually told us what they look like. All I've seen are crap drawings of the rabbits. I don't know whether that lump over there is a Nuffler or a rock."

Carrie laughed and agreed, transfiguring the rock into a golden watch. "They can't hurt you now, can they?" She asked, chortling.

Out of nowhere, a dark brown bunny-looking creature appeared, except about two times larger than an exceptionally fat rabbit. It made a hole in the ground, jumped through it, and grabbed the watch in it's mouth. It scurried away rather slowly, so Phil was able to grab the Nuffler before it "ran" away. He placed it in the knapsack Hagrid had given them for this very purpose.

They laughed, then high-fived. "Brilliant! We just have to lure them with gold and they'll come running," said Carrie.

"Just like your mum," Phil muttered under his breath, smiling when Carrie punched him in the shoulder (quite hard, actually.)

So the pair continued like this for some time, until their knapsack grew large and moldy from the Nufflers stuffed in there.

"Great, we've probably got all the Nufflers in this forest by now. It's probably safe to head back."

So they walked towards what the remembered the beginning of the forest was, but seeing as Phil had the memory of a goldfish and Carrie hadn't been paying attention on the way there - "If I had, we would've been out of here by now," - they got lost.

"I remember us going past that tree," said Phil, pointing at a seemingly ordinary tree.

"No, we didn't, we went past that tree," Carrie argued, pointing at an extremely wide tree.

The two bickered for what seemed like hours - which was really only minutes - but they were both even a little but frightened of this forest, especially at night. On Halloween. During a full mo-

A creature grumbled behind them. Carrie whimpered, but Phil put one finger up and to his lips, motioning for her to make no sound. Phil was so terrified he couldn't even turn around, but then -

"RAWR!" A familiar voice said as he jumped onto his best friend's back.

"DAMN IT, DAN," Phil nearly shouted. But was laughing, relieved that it wasn't another, perhaps less desirable creature . . .

Tyler laughed at the Hufflepuff's reaction. Carrie held up a finger in his direction.

The foursome walked back together quietly.

On the way back towards where Hagrid had left them - "Nice teaching skills," Tyler ranted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Leaving 11 year olds in the forest, great," - they heard a faint sucking noise. The four of them instantly quieted, eager to find out what the source of the noise was . . .

There was a dark lump, hunched over in the middle of a clearing. The lump's back was towards them, so the . . . Thing? Person? Creature? Couldn't see them sneaking up from behind.

They tip toed until they could get a profile view of the "thing," wands at the ready.

"How about those jinxes right about now, Ty," Dan barely said to Tyler, who grunted. At once, the creature turned it's head rapidly to the side to face them. They instantly recognized it. Or rather, her.

Professor Carbonaries was sucking the life out of a unicorn.


	9. Regret.

The professor's eyes widened, and at once with a loud CRACK, she seemed to have disappeared.

"What the hell?" said Tyler. Carrie gasped loudly, and started crying when she saw the dying unicorn. She knelt down and tried to tend to its wounds with her wand.

"I don't find this surprising at all. I knew that woman was weird -" (AVPM reference. ayy) When the three boys looked to see what she was trying to do, she stared for a bit then continued her work. "Hufflepuffs are good healers," said Carrie, more to herself than anyone else, as though encouraging herself.

Despite her efforts, Carrie could not save the unicorn. She continued sobbing. What a sad thing it truly was, to see such an innocent creature die for the sake of another selfish person's - rather, creature's life.

Dan and Phil held hands, feeling electricity shoot through their veins and to their hearts. But neither of them said a thing, just holding onto each other for support. (You couldn't see the blush creep up onto their cheeks, anyway. It was dark.)

Once Carrie had paid her respects to the fallen unicorn, the four students walked to the front of the forest silently. Until -

"So, do you two . . . Have a thing for each other?" said Tyler. Carrie nodded knowingly, as though she was going to say the same thing.

Dan and Phil immediately flushed a bright red, let go of each other's hand and stuttered. "What - no. We're just, really good friends . . ." said Phil.

Dan felt himself become disappointed for some reason. This only made him blush harder. I don't like him that way, Dan thought to himself. I'm not gay. I've had a girlfriend before. What was her name, Susan? Yeah, I got all the bitches in second grade. I can't possibly be gay for Phil. True, he is really cute, and funny, and nice, and smart, and really attractive, and a good listener, and really kind, and -

"Dan?" Said Phil. "We're just friends . . . Right?"

Dan felt his throat close up, but he nodded and agreed. "Yeah, we're best friends."

Yep, Dan thought. Because platonic best friends hold hands every time they meet. And your heart beat always speeds up when you see your best friend, right? Your hands get sweaty and you want to look your best and you blush all the time . . .

Just friends.

________

When they met Hagrid again - Dan and Phil no longer holding hands - Phil handed him his bag of Nufflers and Dan realized that he and Tyler had forgotten all about the actual task at hand - what with scaring his . . . Friend . . . And finding your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the Forbidden Forest sucking on a unicorn. And whatnot.

The four didn't know whether to confess what they had seen to the professor. Or perhaps even the Headmistress. "Maybe we can finally get that old bat fired," whispered Dan to Phil, who chuckled and held his hand again.

There it was, that shiver that went up Dan's spine whenever Phil touched him. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? There was no ignoring the redness of his cheeks, despite the darkness. It was around midnight, maybe creeping up on 1am and Dan didn't feel remotely tired because his best friend was holding his hand.

Could it be I . . . Have a crush on him?

Crush couldn't capture the way Dan felt when he saw Phil. The way his heart raced when they hugged hello and goodbye, the way Dan loved to see Phil smile, and especially laugh. Oh, when Phil sticks his tongue out when he laughs especially hard, and his face scrunches up. He looks so adorable. And his eyes. Dan loved looking at his eyes. Sometimes when they were in an empty classroom by themselves in free periods, Phil would allow Dan to just look at his eyes. They were three different colours at once, depending on where you looked. And it was fascinating. Phil was fascinating. He was by far the kindest person Dan had ever met. And when they snuck into the kitchens at night, Phil's cereal addiction was so cute. Phil is cute, Dan thought to himself. It doesn't matter whether he's a boy or a girl. His personality and, okay, attractiveness are enough for me. Dan smiled to himself.

"Mr. Howell," said Hagrid. "You understand?"

Dan nodded, not having comprehended a single thing the half-giant had been ranting about. His mind had been elsewhere.

_______

The next day, Dan woke up late, as it was a Saturday and he could spend the whole day lounging around. He didn't do his homework until the night before it was due, anyway. No matter if this was a magic school. His procrastination followed him everywhere he went, Muggleborn or not.

When Dan finally left Slytherin tower to shuffle off towards breakfast, he bumped into Phil.

"Oh, hi, Dan!" Said Phil energetically. Dan had no idea how his friend could be in such a good mood so early in the morning - 10:36, read Dan's muggle watch he kept on his left wrist at all times - but he didn't say anything about it. He just smiled and hugged his friend. They walked to breakfast together, chatting animatedly about stupid things like Dan's opinion on trees or Phil's fear of the dark.

But once they reached the breakfast hall and sat with Carrie, the subject turned more serious.

"Hello, guys!" Carrie said at first. And then, "What do you think that was about . . . Last night?" The curly haired girl's eyes were still puffy from mourning the unicorn not nine hours ago.

Dan and Phil glanced at each other, their fingers intertwined underneath the table, then Phil said, "I think Professor Carbonaries is a vampire."

________

"Wait, what?" Carrie was obviously beyond confused, but intrigued. Like she was thinking about it. "Why would you believe such a thing?"

"Well," began Dan, "When we were studying vampires in DADA, she kept listing the traits of vampires. And she seems to have all of them."

"Yeah," Phil continued. "She is pale, very old but looks very young - I found out she was born in 1802. She looks around 20, which is the most common age for someone to turn into a vampire. She also has acute hearing, which would explain all the trouble Dan and I get into in DADA. Thanks, Pete," Phil said, laughing at his friend. Dan smiled, and Phil thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Why hadn't he noticed that dimple before? Anyway . . . "She is harsh around other humans. Also explains all my detentions," continued Dan. "And that thing we saw last night . . . I can't get it out of my mind. Ugh, that was disgusting."

Carrie thought about it, mulled it over in her big brain, and agreed. "That actually makes a lot of sense. You two have a good case going for you. The only thing is; what are you going to do about it? Tell the Headmistress? What if . . . Carbonaries comes after you?"

Dan and Phil froze. They hadn't thought about that.

"I suppose," said Phil. "If she comes after us . . . We'll just have to come after her as well." Phil laughed and stuck his tongue out, the action Dan loved so much. But of course, he would never tell him.

"What'll you do if she comes after you, Danny?" teased Phil. "What'll you do if she bites of a right chunk of your neck?" Even Carrie giggled. Dan tried to laugh but was too tired.

Louise came running up to the table. "Guys, Carrie told me what happened, and I told McGonagall obviously so professor Carbonaries is being fired!"

"She really is gonna come after you, Dan," said Phil, teasingly.

"I hate you," he said, mustering a smile and punching his best friend in the arm.

Hurt immediately flooded Phil's eyes. Oh no.

Dan had messed up.

Just then, the bell rang. Perfect bloody timing! Dan screamed at himself. Phil rose and left at once, without turning back to say goodbye to Carrie or Dan. Were there tears in Phil's eyes like there were in Dan's? Pain flooded him.

Phil thinks I hate him.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.


	10. The Whomping Willow.

Three years.

It had been three years since Dan had told Phil - jokingly, he kept telling himself, any fool could see he was just joking - that he hated him. It was quite the opposite. Dan had had a fondness for Phil ever since the beginning of first year. Why couldn't Phil see Dan was sorry? Why didn't they talk anymore? Without Phil there to keep him happy, Dan felt empty. Dan felt like there was no happiness left in his world. And in a way, there wasn't. Phil was Dan's happiness.

In Phil's absence, Dan had made friends with a Gryffindor boy named Chris with big eyes and a smile to match. Chris was always goofy and funny, but he wasn't Phil. Chris was always hanging out with a Ravenclaw boy named PJ. Dan liked Peej just a little more than Chris, because PJ was genuinely funny and always saw the bright side to a situation. Chris was dripping with sarcasm. Really, it depended on how Dan felt that day on who he hung out with.

In the middle of Dan's now fourth year, snow began to fall and spread over the once green grounds. PJ and Chris liked to have snowball fights and build snowmen and snow fortresses, et cetera. "We come from the North," PJ explained to Dan one day.

But they could never make Dan happy the way Phil always did. Dan just wanted to hold his hand, one more time, to feel safe and happy.

It wasn't like Phil hadn't missed Dan, either.

Phil deeply regretted letting that one comment get to him. He just couldn't handle feeling that Dan didn't feel the same way. Phil had had a crush on Dan since the day they met. Phil, even through his three years of "ignoring," always snuck glances at the dark haired Slytherin.

Little did he know, the pale Slytherin was doing the same thing.

_______

Phil couldn't believe how attractive Dan was when he was annoyed (which was most of the time.) All he wanted was to apologize, so they could be friends again. But obviously Dan didn't like him back, and he didn't want him in his life again. So why should he bother? Not like Dan would need him. Phil considered himself to be quite worthless; he was ugly, too nice, not funny in the right way and awkward. Why would Dan want me?

One morning in mid-December, well before Christmas, Phil decided to write a letter to his mum and dad. He hadn't done that in ages! How could he have forgotten? He went up the steep steps to the owlery alone - he was quite alone these days, despite being popular among those who knew him. It was like he could flip a switch and be Mr. Personality. But once he was by himself, he was indescribably sad. He needed Dan. He only felt like himself when he was around the brown eyed boy. He didn't know what it was about him. He just needed him.

"Think of the devil," Phil muttered to himself as he stepped in the Owlery and who should he stumble upon but Mr. Howell himself. Dan had his back turned - it seemed as though he was writing a letter in quite a hurry - and Phil took the opportunity to fix his messy bed hair (it was 9 am), push up his glasses (he hadn't bothered to put his contacts in yet), and straighten his shirt (which he had literally rolled out of bed in.) He took a deep breath, and said quietly, "Hey, Dan."

Dan jumped, and Phil chuckled slightly. When he turned around, Phil was not ready. He found himself looking up at possibly the most gorgeous fourteen year old boy he had ever laid his four eyes on.

Dan had curly morning hair, and his face was red when he turned to look at his old best friend. "Hi," he breathed, although it was just the two of them.

"Listen, Dan, I'm so sorry for first year. I overreacted completely and I wish we could have been friends longer. I've felt terribly sad since you left and I just . . ." He took a deep breath. "Will you give me another chance? Because I can't take not talking to you. You're my best friend."

Dan was shocked. It was Dan who said he hated Phil . . . Why was he apologizing? Phil's extremely sincere apology, and how he still considered Dan his closest friend - even after three years of no contact - blew Dan's mind. He had never heard someone sound so sorry. Dan nodded fervently.

"Of course I'll give you another chance, goofball. You're my best friend."

Phil's smile rivalled the Sun. "Thanks, Dan," he said happily, rushing forward to hug the other.

They stood there embracing until it felt almost awkward, except it wasn't, because both were overjoyed they were on speaking terms again. They chatted, sitting on a ledge in the Owlery that was probably supposed to hold a window, but didn't. Phil swung his legs off the tower, like he was in a stationary swing. Phil looked out the the scenic morning before them, it still being sort of early, and Dan took the opportunity to look his friend over.

He still had those wide, fascinating, blue/green/yellow eyes and radiant smile. His hair was a bit different, shaved around the bottom but with longer hair in his eyes. Dan had told him that Muggles called this "fringe." Phil loved it and used the new word whenever possible. Phil was so attractive. His looks, personality and kindness combined - did Phil know how amazing he was?

Phil noticed Dan staring and blushed, but continued talking all the same. Their hands touched in the middle of them, Dan on the left listening and Phil on the right chatting, mostly to himself. It was Saturday, so they had all day to talk. But we probably shouldn't, Dan thought. Someone could walk in any moment and ruin this whole thing.

Phil finished ranting about how beautiful every thing on planet Earth was, and looked at Dan. He giggled and put his head in the nook of the other boy's neck. Phil felt the blood run to where his face was and decided maybe he shouldn't have done that. He moved to remove his head, but Dan said, "No, it's okay." Phil smiled and leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"I'm glad we're friends again."

There it was again. That word. Friends. Of course, Dan was overjoyed to be talking with Phil again, but he felt like he wanted to be more than friends

. . . Maybe.

Wouldn't that ruin their friendship?

Yes.

If they broke up . . . Dan couldn't even imagine.

Dan would say he was in the friend zone, but he didn't believe in such a thing. Phil owed him nothing, especially not a relationship if Phil wasn't interested.

Dan seemed to have been lost in thought. "Dan? Hey. Welcome back. Let's head down to the Lake."

So they did, walking hand in hand like they did so often all those years ago.

And it wasn't awkward. At least not for Phil. Dan was, of course, oozing with sexual tension, blushingly, but Phil didn't notice. Phil decided to do his homework right then, when they sat together underneath a large tree with long branches sticking out in every direction. Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder again, but this time he was interrupted - by a large branch, swinging up then coming down on them.

"Run, Phil!" shouted Dan, who wasn't as coordinated or quick and got hit on the shoulder by the humongous tree limb.

"Ow ow ow," he muttered, picking up Phil's stuff as quickly as he could and running. Suddenly, another large branch came down on him and knocked him over.

"Oh, god," said Phil, taking out his wand. Just as another limb was about to attack Dan, he heard Phil say, "Arresto momentum!" The branch, inches from Dan's branch immediately halted and seemed to have frozen in time. Dan ran back to Phil and handed the now dirty sheet of paper and quill to his friend. Phil laughed, then asked, "You okay, Dan? You can really take a beating, can't you? That branch came down pretty hard. Will it hurt to hug?" Dan shook his head quickly. "No no no, it won't." Phil blushed and smiled.


	11. Fairy Lights.

Later that day after Dan had gone to Madam Pomfrey (rather unwillingly) - "I'm fine, Phil, you don't need to drag me to the nurse," - Dan met up with PJ and Chris, who he introduced to Phil.

The three shook hands and easily slid into conversation. Dan was slightly jealous of Chris' cleverness and PJ's people skills. Dan had neither. But hey, Phil liked him, so he assumed he, himself, was alright.

"Hey, we're having a party tonight," said Chris. "Because of our Quidditch win." Dan hadn't even known there would have been a match, because of the snow (he supposed maybe they built a magical barrier over the pitch? Wizards are crazy,) and glancing at Phil, realized he hadn't either. Phil had admitted he was most likely the clumbsiest person on planet Earth before. Dan couldn't imagine him on a broom. He laughed into his hand at the thought, then faked a cough.

"I'd love to go!" said Phil, who looked at Dan expectantly. "Sure," said the Slytherin. He thought to himself, What the hell? Why am I agreeing? I do realize I'm the most awkward person to ever grace the earth - or rather stumble, right? Why am I agreeing to this? Oh. Right. Phil.

_______

Later that day, Dan tried to straighten his hair for at least an hour. He decided after that it looked nice enough. He washed his face, put on nice Muggle clothes - a black undershirt, a green sweater, black skinny jeans and black shoes. (His closet was mostly black or dark clothes.) He put in his new black earrings - he had just gotten his ears pierced during summer break. He looked at himself in the mirror countless times, trying to make his fringe look perfect. When he decided he looked decent, he headed out, already fifteen minutes late. Off to a good start, he thought to himself sarcastically.

Chris had told him the password to Gryffindor common room. "Fairy lights," he whispered to the painting of the Fat Lady, who moved grudgingly, as though this wasn't the first time she let an invitee in - and she knew it wouldn't be the last. As soon as he stepped in, he heard wizard music and dancing. Someone had enchanted a bowling ball to reflect light and shine like a disco ball. He looked around the room, and when he finally spotted Phil, he walked over to where his friend was quickly.

He regretted his decision immediately.

There, he saw his best friend snogging a brunette Hufflepuff girl. Dan remembered her from first year, when she said that no one was afraid of Voldemort's name anymore. Zoella, was it? A pretty name. For a beautiful girl. She definitely deserved to be kissing Phil more than Dan did.

Why was he jealous? They were just friends. Just friends. Just friends.

Tears swelled up in his eyes, his hands became slick with sweat and clammy, and suddenly he felt like someone was punching him in the stomach, over and over. They wouldn't stop until Zoe stopped kissing Phil.

It was obvious Zoe had initiated it, but Phil wasn't stopping. He was kissing her back. In one hand he was holding a bottle of Firewhiskey and the other was on Zoe's back. Dan couldn't handle it. He wanted to make Zoe feel as terrible as he did right now. He grabbed three bottles of Firewhiskey and drank them all in less than five minutes. He felt the liquid intoxicating him quickly. He felt dizzy. Maybe he shouldn't have done that . . . No matter. The love of your life is snogging another girl. What do you do? Dan grabbed another bottle and stormed towards the pair.

He opened the bottle quickly and poured the whole of it onto Zoe's hair. Serves her right, for kissing my Phil. Zoe gasped and broke away from Phil, looking behind her to see who the culprit was. "Who are you, and what the hell?" Phil looked surprised and blushed when he saw Dan. Dan had to take a moment to admire how handsome Phil looked, even though he wasn't even trying. Zoe screamed and ran away. She realized she had a boyfriend. "I suppose we were both drunk," said Phil almost lazily. Dan was steaming. That's all the explanation he had?

Dan was so angry he grabbed Phil's face with both of his hands and kissed him. It was sloppy, quick and harsh, but he didn't care. It was the best 30 seconds of his life, and he wanted Phil to know. To know that he had been in love with him since first year. Phil was shocked. Maybe he hadn't had as many bottles of whiskey as Dan had, maybe he had more. But he didn't stop, and he didn't want to. This felt so much better than kissing that girl - Stella, was her name? In reality, Phil wasn't drunk when she came onto him. He was just too nice to let her down. And then Dan came along, looking drop dead handsome and sucked his face off. Why?

Maybe it's because he loves you, too.


	12. Christmas.

Two awkward moment filled weeks later, it was nearing the 25th of December. There wasn't a person in Hogwarts who wasn't excited about this long-awaited event. Even the Castle itself seemed to be shivering with anticipation. It decorated itself with fairy lights that changed colour every time a different student walked past, great evergreen tress that sang Christmas hymns and of course, amazing feasts. The house elves outdid themselves, with piles and piles of extravagant entrees and deserts.

Perhaps the most excited in all of Hogwarts for Christmas was Phil Lester. He skipped to every class, sung along with the trees - even if he didn't know the words, he hummed along, bless his heart - and wore a different Christmas jumper every day of the chilly month.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Dan!" Phil greeted his friend, hugging him. Dan smiled wearily, as he had just woken up. He wondered how someone could be smiling so radiantly at 8:45 am, but didn't mind as the person in question had a great smile.

They chatted all the way to the Great Hall where Chris and PJ called them over.

"Oi, Phan!" greeted Chris.

"What?" said Dan and Phil in unison.

"Oh, it's only a little name I came up with -" PJ punched his arm "- ouch, Peej and I came up with. You see, you two are together every possible waking moment. And maybe some while asleep, if you catch my drift -" Dan blushed and looked at their interlocked fingers "- And it's tiring of hearing people say 'Dan and Phil' all the time, or, god forbid, 'Phil and Dan.' So I'm just going to call you Phan until you two are universally known as Phan. We chose Phan because it just sounded right. Like, Dil? Dilip? Phaniel? PHAN! It just rolls off the tongue."

"Stop trying to make 'phan' happen, Chris. I came up with it anyway. It's your ship name."

"What the heck is a ship name?" said Phil, the only pureblood in the four.

Dan, PJ and Chris looked at each other knowingly, then at Phil with sympathy. As Chris began to explain, Dan cut him off.

"Stop. He is too pure. Too precious for the world of fandom."

They burst out in laughter, Phil sticking out his lower lip in a fake pout. Dan legitimately thought that was the single cutest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

His thoughts were interrupted as PJ said, "Oh! I almost forgot. There's a Christmas Eve party in Ravenclaw tonight. Password's a riddle. There's a different one every time you walk in, so I'll just meet up with the three of you 'round nine and I'll help you in with my mighty Ravenclaw brain powers. Assuming you're going?" he asked 'Phan.' Phil's eyes lit up at the C-word and he bounced in his seat.

"Yes! Dan, you're coming, right?" Dan blushed at the adorable boy and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he smirked.

_______

Phil almost immediately regretted his spur of the moment decision while walking to first period with Louise and Dan. He didn't want to kiss someone he would regret again. Not two weeks ago, he had done that twice within the time span of ten minutes.

He liked Dan. He really, really, really liked Dan, he decided. He smiled and touched his lips at the memory, still fresh in his mind, blushing.

Why did Dan kiss him?

Obviously he was drunk. Wizard drinks aren't as strong as Muggle ones but they're only fourteen. That doesn't explain why Dan had decided to waltz up to Phil and kiss him, then forget about it the next day. Phil was sort of glad Dan had forgetten, because then what would have happened? Phil just couldn't come up with a reason that Dan would kiss him for 15 seconds of bliss.

Phil thought perhaps Dan felt the same way, but dismissed the thought almost immediately.

How could someone as amazing as Dan want anything more to do with me than just friends? Thought Phil. I have nothing to offer to him. I'm ugly, I'm awkward, I'm useless, I'm stupid . . . God, I could go on for days. I really hate myself. How could he love me, if I can't even like myself? 

Phil almost began to cry, but sniffled and stopped himself. You can't cry in front of other people. That just makes you look weak.

Dan, who had been talking to Louise but nonetheless holding his friend's hand, heard Phil sniffle and at once whispered, "What's wrong, Phil? Are you okay?" Phil smiled through his tears threatening to spill, and cleared his throat before bursting out crying. Here he had his gorgeous friend looking at him. He couldn't even stand being in his presence. He felt so much less than his beautiful boy. Beautiful in every way. Why were they even friends?

Phil dashed into the nearest empty classroom, whispered, "Colloportus," locking the door and sat on the window ledge. He cried into his hands. Why did he hate himself so much? Wasn't there some good in him? But no. All he could see when he looked at himself were flaws. Flaws, flaws, flaws. He gasped when he heard the bell ring, forgetting about first period. He decided to skip Potions today. He couldn't brew to save his life, anyway . . . He heard someone whisper "Alohomora," and Phil turned his face to the window so the figure wouldn't see his puffy eyes and tear-stained skin.

"I'm not going to first period, Filch. Leave me alone," he said, his voice cracking. He cursed himself for being so awkward.

"I hope I don't look like Filch," said a familiar voice.

Phil immediately wiped his eyes and took a deep breath then turned around to see, who else but Dan. Dan showed Phil a small smile, who melted inside and returned the favour.

Dan saw how red his friend's eyes were and immediately ran up to the other, bombarding him with questions. "What happened? Did someone do something to you? Who was it? Tell me, I'll - I'll hex them into tomorrow," Dan said, shaking with fury at the thought of someone doing this to his . . . friend. Phil smiled, tears in a constant flow down his cheeks.

"No, Dan. No one. I did this to myself. I'm such a sad person, Dan."

Dan blatantly refused to believe this.

"Phil, please," he grabbed both of Phil's cold hands. "Tell me who did this to you. I can't see you like this."

Phil just sobbed. Dan hugged him, and his cries got more intense. They sat there like that until the bell signalling the end of second period rang. Phil looked up at Dan and had to physically restrain himself to not kiss him.

"God," breathed Phil. "You're so pretty."

Dan blushed, stammering. "I-I'm not pretty, Phil. You're the pretty one here."

The raven haired boy laughed. "I'm not attractive at all."

"I disagree," said Dan quite loudly, flushing an even deeper shade of red. "I think you're attractive . . ." he mumbled.

Phil smiled and held his hand.

"Thanks," he said, pecking his cheek and running to his second period. All Dan could do was hold his cheek and smile after him.   
_______

So as promised, the fantastic foursome met at the Lake around 9, Phil literally wearing a Father Christmas cap Dan had given him - his mother sent it to him and there was no way he would wear the sin. Phil was close to exploding with excitement. This was the first Christmas at Hogwarts he would spend with Dan. All he wanted was to have the perfect holiday.

The four friends walked up to Ravenclaw Tower. The painting of an old woman looked over them, then asked, "What contains one letter, begins with an 'e,' and ends with an 'e'?"

The four stopped for a minute, mulling the question over, when finally Phil said excitedly, "An envelope!"

The painting smiled down approvingly at the Hufflepuff and moved forward to let them in. Phil smiled when the other boys congratulated him.

Dan whispered, "You are pretty smart. I'm surprised you're not in Ravenclaw."

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan, stopping.

"Dan, don't you realize that you don't get Sorted on what you are? You get Sorted on traits you admire most. Gryffindors value bravery, but that doesn't mean all of them are chivalrous and valiant. Ravenclaws value intelligence, but that doesn't go to say all of them are smart or creative. Hufflepuffs value kindness but that doesn't mean we're all fair and nice. Slytherins value cunning but that doesn't say that you lot are all full of ambition. Headmistress said it the first day of school. 'Your House does not determine what kind of witch or wizard you will be.'"

Dan was surprised at Phil's sudden realization and spiel.

Dan thought it over, and finally said, "You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." Phil rolled his eyes again but smiled and walked with him into the party.

Louise was there, chatting with Zoella. Dan growled the the second girl and steered Phil into the other side of the room. Phil remembered what had happened two weeks ago . . . but if Dan was acting this way, that meant he had, too. At least the part where Zoe kissed Phil. Phil decided to not talk about it.

They walked over to Chris and PJ, who were a bit obviously really intoxicated. They were singing a song Dan knew the words to and he immediately joined them.

"TASTE OF YOUR LIPS I'M ON A RIDE," the three screeched. Phil wondered what he was missing out on in the Muggle word. He hummed along anyway.

"TASTE OF YOUR POISON PARADISE, I'M ADDICTED TO YOU," sang Dan to Phil, "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIIIC?" Phil blushed and laughed. Dan already had a (half full) bottle of Firewhiskey in hand. He seemed to like that very much these days. They danced to PJ's muggle radio for some long while, that he had some way or another toggled so it would play.

"I didn't know Hogwarts had a connection," Dan said, shocked. "Next break I'm bringing every device I own," he planned to himself. Phil giggled and punched Dan, letting the other know he had heard his Internet side show.

Dan flushed and was about to open his mouth to say something when Chris said, it's a minute to midnight!"

Already? Had time passed that quickly? Chris and PJ looked at each other as though determined to do something rather mischievous. PJ grabbed hold on Dan's left arm, and dragged him to the middle of the room, while Chris grabbed Phil's right and doing the same, both of the captive protesting.

"What the hell're you doing?" asked Dan.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

At once, Dan and Phil's lips collided. Both boys blushed furiously, but neither stopped. It was like they were waiting for this to happen. They kissed, maybe for 30 seconds, maybe 30 minutes, maybe a week. They didn't care. They just needed this. They needed each other. The crowd cheered around them, but they paid no mind. The only people in this tenuous third space were them. It felt necessary to be doing this, being together in a romantic way after so long, they didn't want to stop. Dan discarded any of thought of "I'm not gay!" or "We're only friends." He ran his fingers through Phil's soft hair, not worrying about anything except the boy in front of him. After maybe three minutes in real time, the same people who pushed them together pulled them apart. Phil looked at Dan, this beautiful, beautiful person who he was so lucky to have, then looked up. Mistletoe.


	13. The Chamber.

The second their lips disconnected, Dan's common sense came back to him. Kissing Phil felt amazing! He had never felt this way. He had never wanted to be with someone all his life as much as he did for those 2 minutes. But the minute he stopped, his thoughts flooded in. Phil seemed to have cured his drunkeness.

What? I'm definitely not gay. I just thought I had a crush on him because we're best friends. I don't like him that way. I don't. I don't. I don't. Being gay is weird. Its wrong. Its unnatural. Everyone will hate you. You don't need to go out with another boy when there are perfectly good girls who would love to date you. Phil doesn't even like you the way you - Phil doesn't like you. He's not gay. He likes girls. I think. Stop being gay! What would Dad say? He would disown you. Don't blow this.

Dan was so consumed in his own thoughts. His stomach twisted to think what everyone would say if he came - He wouldn't be coming out. Straight people don't need to come out.

This was so hard.

Dan wanted to sob and leave. So he just ran, leaving Phil alone. He held in his tears, all the way to the Owlery. He couldn't face the rest of his House. He couldn't. He was a disgrace. How could he even think of being . . .

You know.

What would his mom say? She was loving, but he didn't know how she felt about that.

And all his Muggle friends? Albeit not many, they would probably leave him.

What about Phil?

The most important person in Dan's world. He was probably grossed out. He wasn't blushing. That was all in your head, Dan. He wasn't smiling, that was a grimace.

His thoughts were eating him alive and all he could do was sit in a dark corner and sob silently. It was nearing 12:30am and he wasn't the slightest bit tired. But he wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. He needed to stop thinking, even if it was only for two hours. He hated himself for thinking he was gay. There's nothing wrong with gay people, he thought. I'm just not one of them.

Just then, he heard a shuffling near the entrance, and a pale girl with bright red hair and big, black square glasses walked around, searching for the source of the noise. She found Dan and crouched down, patting his back.

"Oh, god," she whispered.

"What," snapped Dan. "Are you here to poke fun at me? I'm not gay. Not for Phil. Not for anyone," he corrected himself.

The girl shook her head, a bit shocked by Dan's attitude but she understood why he felt that way.

"I'm not here to make fun of you, babe. I'm here for you. I know you don't know too well but we've been in every class together since first year. Not in a stalkery way, heh."

He noticed her emerald green and silver scarf. She giggled and sat down next to him.

"I saw you kiss your friend. What's his name?"

Dan felt like he could trust this stranger, for some odd reason. She seemed so kind and like she was really listening.

"Phil," he whispered. He didn't know why he felt the need to whisper. He wiped his eyes.

"That's a cute name. Does he like you, too?" Dan shrugged.

"I don't like him. We're just friends. Best friends. I don't know why PJ and Chris had to do that . . . He's probably disgusted beyong words at me right now."

Now the girl shrugged.

"I don't know, Dan. I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's beautiful, really. But if you're strictly friends . . ."

The two sat in almost uncomfortable silence, the girl's hand on Dan's back. It was just a little awkward, what with the lack of communication over four years, but Dan appreciated her kindness. Dan seriously needed to sleep, though.

He got up and started to say, "Well, I should be heading up -" when the girl's nose started dripping with blood. Dan was momentarily still, surprised to see the metallic liquid for no apparent reason but then he whispered, "Constocruentus," and at once, the blod clotted.

"Thanks!" said the girl. "What was that spell? I get nosebleeds a lot . . ."

"Blood clotting spell," Dan explained, quite dumbly. The girl giggled and thanked Dan once again.

Before turning to leave, Dan asked, "Aren't you coming?" She shook her head.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Harley. Harley Queensworth." He smiled wearily, his eyes still puffy.

"Thanks . . . For - you know," he said awkwardly. She nodded.

________

He had lied to Harley.

He liked her, but he needed to be alone.

He walked around the giant castle, still astounded at the vastness of it all: the huge, moving paintings who looked at him sideways, wondering what a young boy like him was doing, walking around the castle at 1am; the great locomotor stairways that never stopped moving; the beauty of the bricks that made this fantastic school. He thought about how great and humongous this castle was, and how small his problems were in comparison. He thought about how one day, no one was going to be alive to worry about whether he was gay or not. He thought about how one day Phil would no longer be alive, his cold pale skin, staying forever that way. His bright blue eyes, no longer sparkling. His adorable smile, never to curve again.

Dan felt empty.

He wandered around some more, not caring if anyone saw him. He just realized how huge this universe is, and how in contrast, he is merely a speck of dust.

But not Phil. Phil is the Sun. Phil is the moon. Phil is all of the planets and comets and asteroids. He blushed, thinking about how before the Incident, he was talking about all his house plants he kept next to his bed in his dorm. "I'm naming this cactus after you," said Phil. "Because you're a prick." He laughed.

Suddenly, Dan heard a hissing noise, almost silent, but it was there. Then a voice, "Kill. . . Must kill . . ." Dan was petrified, stopping in his tracks entirely.

The voice said something he couldn't quite make out, and his curiosity got the better of him and followed the voice, that seemed to be coming from the pipes underground. The persued the hissing until he reached an out of service girl's bathroom on the second floor. He hesitatingly pushed the door open and tip toed in. The voice got louder; it seemed to be coming from inside his head. He almost felt like someone was watching him, but was too terrified to look behind him.

In a shaky voice, he said, "Who's there?" Then immediately regretted it. Like a murderer is just going to say, 'Yeah, I'm in here. Care for tea?' Dan thought.

He heard a muffled cough behind him and whirled around to see no one. He walked up to a mirror above a sink and looked at himself. Puffy redness near the bags of his eyes, tear stained cheeks and swollen lips. Dan looked just gorgeous. He sighed.

Then the voice again, "Come . . . Join me," then muffled laughter.

"What do you want with me?" Whispered Dan. Then silence. He heard a loud gasp behind him.

"Dan!" A familiar voice screeched.

Dan looked at a raven haired boy in the mirror, then turned around, blushing.

"Why were you following me? Did Harley send you?"

Was that jealousy in Phil's eyes?

"Who's Harley? No, they didn't. I just . . . Wanted to apologize. But, Dan . . . Are you a Dark wizard?" Phil immediately regretted asking his question but didn't take it back. Slytherin, good at Potions, and now talking to himself? Phil thought. Then he corrected himself. No. You don't judge someone on something they can't change about themselves. He let Dan explain.

"What the hell? No. I don't think so. I mean . . . no," He rambled on and on, trying to prove himself. Phil giggled.

"Good. I didn't want to have kissed a Dark wizard." Dan blushed at that.

"About that . . ." He mumbled. "So . . . Areyougayorwasthatjustadrunkthing?"

Phil laughed. "Come again? All I heard was gay and drunk."

Dan breathed and repeated himself, more slowly this time. Phil blushed.

"I mean . . . I don't know if I'm full on gay, but I do like . . . One boy. I have for a long time," he stuttered, looking at his shoes.

"Oh," Dan said. "I don't want to be gay. I really don't Phil. I hate myself. You wouldn't hate me if I told you I was, would you?"

Phil looked astounded. "Why would I hate you for something like that? I could never hate you, Dan. Being gay isn't a good thing or a bad thing. It's just a thing."

Dan smiled. "Thanks," he mumbled. Phil held out his hand, and Dan didn't hesitate to grab hold of it.

It felt so good to have just one person he could truly trust. He felt Phil cared for him. The emptiness inside him filled with fluffy warmness. "Don't hate yourself," whispered Phil to Dan, placing his head on the crook of the other boy's neck. Dan sighed.


	14. The Forbidden Forest.

Over the next fortnight, Harley and Dan got steadily friendlier. They began to be comfortable with each other and Dan considered her one of his close friends. Phil didn't know how he felt about this. He was suspicious that Dan had a crush on her and avoided the red headed girl at all costs. When he saw them walking together to class or even just talking he immediately got a painful feeling in his chest, like someone stabbing him in the heart. He wasn't sad, though. He got angry. How dare she waltz around with my Dan? She can't touch him.

"Hey, Dan," said Phil, pointedly ignoring Harley, who was also walking with another purple-haired Ravenclaw girl. Dan felt the awkwardness before it settled in the air around the four teenagers and felt the need to introduce his other friends to Phil.

"Hey Phil. Happy new year's eve eve!" Phil tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "This is Harley, she's in my House." Yeah, no shit, Dan, thought Phil, glaring at her ever-present silver and emerald scarf.

"And this is Lizzie, we have some double-classes together." Lizzie looked nice enough, so Phil actually greeted her. He didn't even glance at Harley for more than a second, and when he did, it was icy and full of dislike. Harley wondered what she had done wrong, but shrugged it off.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day," she whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head. "He's jealous. Can't you see it in his eyes? He's frustrated you get to spend more time with Dan than he does," she said excitedly, then added at the end, "OTP."

Harley giggled and agreed.

"OTP."

The four-minute bell rang, signalling double Herbology. Phil "accidentally" shoved Harley - he apologized without looking in her eyes - and held Dan's hand all the way to the greenhouses, much to both of their pleasure.

Lizzie pointed her wand at her Ravenclaw badge and whispered "colovaria." She smiled in pleasure as the badge changed from blue to green, then followed close behind Harley into the colourful greenhouse.

Today Professor Longbottom wanted the students to go over the material they would face on their end of year exams, so he let them go over notes all of the two hours with only one catch; no talking.

Dan and Phil smirked at each other when he announced this rule, as they had become something of masters at passing notes during class without anyone but themselves noticing.

They sat next to each other, across from Harley and Lizzie, who Phil wrote on a piece of parchment to Dan, 'would look cute together.'

"What are you studying, Lizzie?" Said Harley to her friend, although she was staring at the couple intently.

"Vampire curse antidotes. And you?"

Harley ignored her.

"Do you two have a ship na-" Harley almost finished, but Phil cut her off. "It's Phan," he whispered, smirking. He held Dan's hand under the table, making the other boy blush furiously. What the hell is wrong with Phil? Thought Dan. He's acting so gay. I mean, more than usual.

What if he has a crush on me? And that's why he's treating Harley so badly? Her and I are just friends, but I guess to him that would look like something else . . . Here's the Gryffindor in me.

Dan wrote on a piece of parchment - their situation was perfect, Dan's right hand held Phil's left one, and they could still write fine -

Phil . . . meet in the Forbidden Forest, a week from now, around 8? xx

Phil read it quickly, his fantastic eyes scanning the sloppily written note. His cheeks flared almost immediately, but he nodded at Dan, who danced around happily in his head. Phil wrote,

Is this a date?

Only if you want it to be.

I want it to be.

Okay. It's a date then. :)

:) :) :)

See that cactus over there?

. . . Yeah?

Dan summoned the plant, then slid it towards Phil.

It's yours now.

Thanks! I'm naming it Susan. x3

You're weird.

The boys had matching red on their cheeks. Lizzie had been watching them writing back and forth, admiring their staring at each other. She poked Harley in the side, pointed at the two, and whispered, "Phants." Harley laughed so hard she got a nosebleed. Dan said the blood-clotting incantation again, and Harley blushed furiously.

_________

New year's eve passed uneventfully, as both Dan and Phil tried to avoid parties. Harley had disappeared for a week, and Lizzie was extremely worried about her, asking every Slytherin she could about her best friend. Dan didn't really care. He liked Harley, but Friday's date in the woods seemed more important somehow.

Dan pulled on a thick, black jacket over his long sleeved emerald shirt, because January was just as cold - if not more - as December was. He pulled on black skinny jeans, thinking to himself of when Phil told him he liked him in skinny jeans. He blushed and finally pulled them up, even bothering to put on a belt. Even though they never worked. Dan ignored that. He attempted to use the straightening iron, not quitting until his hair looked perfect. Dan had gotten over the fact he was gay. Phil was right; it wasn't a good thing, and it wasn't a bad thing. It was just a thing.

Furthermore, Phil was the only thing in his life at the moment.

After Dan had looked himself over at least a dozen times, he checked his Muggle watch. 7:54pm. Ah, shit.

He didn't know how long the walk was to the Forest, so he quickly grabbed the rose on his nightstand, fixed his hair one last time, then ran out of his common room to his barely-there understanding of the Forest. He had only been there once, so he had the faintest idea of it's location.

Once he arrived, he saw probably the most attractive person he had ever set his eyes on.

Phil was there, waiting for him, sitting on a log. He had a blue tulip in his hand that Dan knew instantly was a perfect match to his eyes. Phil probably didn't mean to do it, and on second glance it couldn't capture the true beauty of his eyes anyway. He had on a blue sweater - he didn't get cold much, Dan had no idea how he could bare this terrible weather - and black skinny jeans, with all black Converse. Phil looked so fantastic Dan couldn't help but stare. Phil blushed and gave Dan his tulip. Dan remembered the rose in his hand and felt quite stupid to just be staring at his . . . Friend? What were they now? Boyfriends? No, that couldn't be right. They were like . . . Dan had no idea.

"Hey. Thanks," said Phil, smiling. Dan stuttered a welcome as Phil grabbed hold of his hand, starting to walk into the woods.

They walked for a long while, silently. Finally Dan broke the silence.

"So, how's Susan?"

Phil laughed and responded, "She's doing remarkably well. I use the water spell on her everyday and she sits right on the windowsill, in the direct path of sunlight. Is there a sunlight spell? Perhaps lumos would work? A sunlight spell would be borderline godly. Lumos is just a light spell. How long do spells go on before they just . . . Turn off? Wizards are so weird."

Dan loved listening to Phil rant. He smiled like a goof as Phil continued to ask rare questions and talk about how cool things were.

Dan thought about how he could listen to Phil talk all day. Then he realized Phil had asked him a question.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you want a good plant name would be, silly. I was thinking maybe Jonathan, perhaps Janice? Wouldn't it be funny to name it Dog?"

"Name it Dil," Dan said quickly. Where did that come from? He asked himself. He remembered Chris' words from earlier in the year, and wondered how long it had been since the four of them had talked. He felt a tinge of longing for his two other best friends.

Phil laughed, sticking his tongue out. "Dil it is!"

Dan smiled, gripped Phil's hand even harder and thought about how easy it would be to kiss him. He wanted to lean in and just peck his lips, just once. Maybe more than once later, but right now, it was uncontrollable.

How weird would it be for Phil, though? He needed his consent . . .

Another day.

Dan sighed to himself at his lack of courage to just do it.

Suddenly, a pale figure jumped from out behind them. The person tackled Phil and pinned him to the ground. Dan was more than shocked to see it was Harley.

"What the hell? Harley! Get off of Phil!"

'Harley' turned to face Dan, her skin peeling off her face. Slowly, her child-like features sharpened to that of the batty old woman Dan so despised: Carbonaries.

"What the actual f - "

Dan was cut off when Carbonaries gave him a sickening grin, then clamped her fangs down on Phil's pale neck. Phil screamed in agony, writhing around on the floor underneath the old woman. Dan threw himself on top of the woman, in hopes she would - I don't know, back off? - when she turned her face, blood dripping from her mouth, to him. Phil lay, cold, still on the ground.


	15. The Attack.

Dan's world stopped.

His eyes grazed over Phil's motionless body, almost ignoring the creature who was now on top of him, looking for a place to sink her fangs. Dan almost didn't care. The moment turned black and white as he stared at Phil, hoping for him to move, to blink, for his chest to move, anything. Anything to show he was alive. Dan didn't even want to think what would happen if Phil had . . . No.

Dan had seen all the Twilight movies, but were they like real life? Would Phil turn into a vampire? Stay 14 forever? His mom had made him watch them. Fuck, I should have paid attention.

Carbonaries was leaning over Dan, her hot breath on his neck, almost like she was teasing him.

"Hasn't anyone told you to not play with your food?" Asked Dan sassily.

"Do you really want your last words to be sarcastic ones, Howell?" She grinned at him, the blood dripping from her mouth prominent. When Dan realized it was Phil's blood, he almost boiled with anger.

How dare she touch my Phil. Mine. How dare she even look at my beautiful fucking flower. Don't touch him.

Dan gripped the vampire's shoulders with both of his hands and pushed her off. She was shocked at his defensiveness but quickly regained her composure.

"Itty," she whispered, running towards him, "bitty," she jumped on top of him, "baby."

Dan screamed.

Out of absolutely no where, a creature who seemed to be half-man, half-horse picked Carbonaries off of Dan with extreme ease, grabbing her by her clothes with his muscular arms.

Damn, Dan thought to himself. Wait, stop, flirt with the centaur later.

The man-horse threw the vampire on the ground, face up, and put one of his hooves on her stomach, almost threateningly.

"Ew, you again," he said with a deep voice. Dan thought he heard an American accent. The vampire grinned at him.

"Pete. Old frien - "

She was cut off by the centaur stepping on her stomach and throwing her far out of sight.   
The centaur turned to Dan, sighed and muttered, "I cannot stand that fucking bat." Dan laughed.

"Me either. Thanks, Pete. You saved my life there."

Dan then turned to Phil and gasped. He was lying, unconscious, in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh no. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh . . . What other curse words are there?"

"Diddly darn."

"PETE."

Dan ran to his . . . he couldn't care to label Phil right now. He kneeled on his knees and tried to clot the blood with his hands, the metallic red liquid getting all over his pale hands. Dan almodt threw up. Guess that's another thing Bella and I have in common.

"Fuck, Phil, I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I don't care. Ugh, god, I love you so much. Please don't fucking leave. Phil. Please."

Pete was just kind of staring at them, when Dan cleared his throat and said, "Can you go get Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, please?" Pete nodded and galloped off, leaving the two boys alone.

"God, Phil." Dan started crying. "You're fucking me up, real bad. . . Oh, sorry. I remembered you don't like it when I curse. I'll try not to. Pete is coming back, soon. He'll come back with help. You'll be alright, babe. You'll be just fine. I promise. Please just hold on. Please. Oh f- I mean, frick? Phil." Dan's tears were falling all over and staining Phil's robes even more.

"Dan."


	16. I Do.

Dan nearly jumped a foot into the air when he heard the familiar voice coming from under him.

". . . Phil?"

"Dan."

Phil's voice was scratchy and sore-sounding. Dan didn't care. He was just happy to hear him talk, which was a miracle in itself, having that, that monster bite him on his throat.

"Phil, how do you feel? Are you alright? Pete is on his way with McGonagall and Longbottom, they'll help you, alright? Do you want water? Aguamenti," Dan said, pointing his wand into Phil's mouth, which he had pried open moments prior.

"Oh, Phil, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so glad Pete killed her. I'm so glad she's dead. If anyone else so much as lays a finger on you, I swear to god I will fucking rip them to shr-"

"Dan," Phil said, a little bit more firmly this time. "Please. Thank you for the water, but I'm exhausted. It's not your fault this happened. I didn't know Harley was . . . What even happened to Harley? Never mind. I'm just glad I have you here." He sighed, and closed his eyes, motionless. He couldn't really get up. Blood was starting to pool around him, like a small lagoon of misery. Dan almost started crying at the sight of the boy there, flooding in his own liquid, and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

"I don't care it's not my fault directly. I told 'Harley' about our . . . Date?" Phil nodded, blushing. "And so . . . Even if I'm not responsible . . . I still kind of am."

"Dan, please, not right now. Seriously. Don't feel -" Phil was cut off by his own spasmic flailing. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets, his arms trying to disconnect from his chest and his legs shaking violently. Dan gasped, momentarily shocked. Fuck, he's having a seizure. What do I do now? Wait. Maybe he's . . . Turning into a vampire. Oh god. Oh fuck. Why didn't I fucking pay attention to Twilight?! Oh my god, okay, calm down. What do you do to someone while they're having a seizure? Dan had a medical camp when he was twelve during the summer for a month. They mad mentioned something about flipping the person over.

Suddenly, Phil stopped jerking. His skin turned even paler, if that was possible. Instead of being just silky, it turned a deathly white, which made Dan want to throw up. He imagined seeing Phil in a coffin, with that same ghoulish look, bags under his eyes, no longer breathing. He couldn't bear to think about it.

Phil took a deep breath, eyes still closed. When he did open his eyes, Dan literally jumped back. Instead of being the beautiful mix of blue, green and yellow Dan so adored, they were completely black, even the part around the pupil that was supposed to be white.

Dan gasped, and he felt his heart drop.

Oh my god.

What.

Have.

I.

Done.

He felt completely numb. What was this creature, standing before him? This was not his best friend - okay, fine, boyfriend - before him. His significant other was the adorable, funny, quirky boy who always saw the bright side in a situation, who was innocent and hated hearing, god forbid saying, any curse word. This was not Phil. This was definitely not Phil. Dan kept telling himself this, because, what was the alternative? That this was Phil? This monster? Never.

". . . Dan." The boy had tears in his eyes, seeing Dan back away slowly.

"Don't."

"What? What do you mean 'don't'? Dan! Look at me!" His hoarse voice shouted, straining all he could to make himself heard. He probably shouldn't have been whispering, let alone screaming, but he was so tired and confused and broken. He felt disgusted with himself, for some reason. He had blacked out for a long while, and when he had woken up, Dan had been staring at him look he was something at the bottom of his shoe. God, what had happened? Phil was overwhelmed by how loud everything had become. He could hear the rustling of the leaves of the trees surrounding him, the chirping of forest animals a fair distance away from them and he most definitely heard when Dan breathed, "You are not the person I am in love with."

Phil's eyes filled with tears, blood rushing to his cheeks hearing Dan confess his (apparently, past) love to him. "What - Dan - please, what do you mean? Please, Dan," Phil finally broke down, loud sobs echoing through the grand forest.

"I just got bitten by a vampire and you're telling me you don't love me like you used to? What is this, Screw With Phil Day? I'm so tired of all this - all this . . . Bullshit."

He almost covered his mouth as he whispered the profanity, but he was too tired to even lift his hand to his mouth. Dan gasped, out of sheer surprise, but Phil continued with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"I'm so tired, Dan, and so broken. I feel so dirty. I want to die. I am useless. I am numb. Dan, please, don't leave."

Just then, a panting Longbottom and McGonagall entered the forest, followed by a worried-looking centaur.

"Phil! How long has it been since the vampire bit you?" asked the Herbology professor nervously.

When Phil turned to look at them, the Headmistress covered her mouth with her wrinkled hand and Professor Longbottom looked away. Phil sighed in defeat, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm so horrendously hideous. This is what I look like in the mornings."

Dan wondered how Phil could joke, literally in a pool of his own blood. But he chuckled anyway.

This was the Phil he knew. Trying to see the light in everything, instead of the dark, even if the lights were out.

Dan felt terrible all at once. How dare he victimize his poor boy? He just got bit by a fucking vampire! Count on Dan to make the victim of a supernatural creature feel like the perpetrator.

"Phil, I'm sorry," Dan said suddenly. "I didn't mean what I said. Let's . . . We can talk about it later. I'm sorry I made you upset after what just happened. I'm sorry."

Phil smiled gratefully and accepted his apology. Of course he did, thought Dan. I can't think of a time where he didn't accept an apology. The two smiled at each other, and professor Longbottom (finally) began tending to Phil's injuries, muttering incantation after incantation, until finally he was only left with the two teeth marks on Phil's neck, the dots still leaking with blood, staining the pure whiteness of his skin.

"Phil, slight pop quiz on class today," said Professor Longbottom quickly. Now is not the time, or place, thought Dan, but he didn't voice this.

"Do you remember what plant you extract juice from then mix with a variety of other ingredients, the event you are attacked by a vampire?"

Phil nodded, feeling a bit stronger - strong enough to prop himself up with his elbows at least - and said, "Gradorellie Grass. It looks quite like regular grass to Muggles, until inspected closely or casting a Revealing Charm. Then it turns a deep violet colour and is thicker than regular grass. It's juice is useful in many medical areas, like hospitals or, in this case, Herbology classes."

Dan was surprised at how well Phil had retained the information. He, himself, hadn't paid the class much attention - most of it was directed at Phil. As it was most of the time.

"You're absolutely correct," congratulated Longbottom. "So, that is exactly what we will do. You're so lucky that this potion only requires 12 hours to make, or else . . . I wouldn't want to worry about that. In the meantime, Daniel, will you escort Phil to the infirmary while I make his potion?"

Dan nodded and helped Phil up, supporting the limping boy. Together, they made their way up four flights of stairs, (Dan muttering, wondering about why wizards didn't have elevators) until they finally reached the nurse's wing. At once, Madam Pomfrey attended to Phil, taking him and placing him in a cot near the end of the hallway, leaving Dan alone. When Madam Pomfrey left Phil to himself "to rest," Dan tip toed over to his cot and sat on the bed, grabbing both of Phil's hands in one of his.

What a beautiful sight, thought Dan, Phil's snow-white fingers interlaced with Dan's tanner ones. They looked like they belonged together, the colours mixing with each other.

"Hey," said Phil.

"Hey," said Dan.

"Why so talkative?" Phil joked.

Dan chuckled, squeezing his boyfriend's hands. He couldn't get used to seeing Phil's completely black eyes. He looked like a demon. Well, thought Dan. Technically, he sort of is.

But he's an angel to me.

They sat there like that for a while, looking at eachother, until finally Phil broke the silence. "So . . . What was that you said about me in the Forest earlier?" Dan blushed, remembering what he hadn't meant to say out loud, but did anyway. Phil could hear Dan's racing heartbeat. That's pretty cool, he thought. I could get used to being a vampire. It's pretty rad, now that I think about it. Other than the bloodsucking demon part -

Phil had gone off into space, forgetting about the question he had asked Dan, but was snapped back into reality when Dan answered. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Perhaps I can enlighten you then. I remember something about you . . . Loving me. Or at least you used to. I don't know how you feel about me currently, or even if that was true."

Dan reddened, his gaze shifting to his suddenly-interesting Converse.

"Phil . . . It was true. I did love you. For a long time. I," Dan cleared his throat, blushing completely furiously,

"I do love you."


	17. Promises.

"I do love you."

The words rang through Phil's mind, over and over again, at a thousand miles per hour. He was so ecstatic, so overjoyed, that Dan could look him in his completely black eyes and admit he loved him. Dan loved him! His lip's edges turned upward without him meaning to, and he could feel his cheeks reddening. He was no where near as a flushed as Dan, though.

"Oh," said Phil, trying not to smile but failing miserably.

"Yeah," said Dan awkwardly, not looking at him but gripping his hands.

Phil's heart was pumping out of his chest - figuratively, of course - but he didn't know what to say. He gripped Dan's pale hands, thinking of what to do. "That's nice, but, uh. No. You don't." That would be rude! "Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Dan." Ditto. "I love you, too." No. No no no no no no.

I mean. Yes. I do. I do love him. But. Do I? Do I even know how to love someone? No. Why am I even doubting this? I love Dan with all my heart. I know he doesn't love me the way I love him. And he probably never will. Not much to look at, I am. Or talk to. Or be friends with. I mean, we're dating but does he really? I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.

He didn't know what to say, so he just leaned in without thinking and kissed him.

And the rest of world froze. In that moment, it was just them. Two fourteen year old wizards kissing in the very end of the nurse's wing, one of them a vampire. It was an odd situation, but they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. It didn't even get deep. Strictly lips.

Dan knew for a fact that Phil's lips, cheeks and hair were the softest in the world. Softer than any velvet or cloth, softer than the shade of blue his eyes used to be. It felt like he had taken a ten-hour bath but instead of water he had used baby oil. Phil was a soft person. They sat there kissing for a while shyly until finally Phil broke it. He smiled at the other boy then started laughing.

"What?" Dan asked. He turned an even darker shade of red, if that were possible. He looked like he had run up and down all of the moving stairs twice.

Phil shook his head, then grabbed both sides of Dan's face, gripping his cheeks and placing his forehead against the other.

"Promise me you'll stay," Dan whispered quickly. "Promise me you'll hold on and stay strong and that you'll do everything in your power to stay here with me."

Phil was taken aback with the sudden rush of words flowing from Dan's mouth, but he only chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

His eyelids lilted, like a flower that hadn't seen sunlight for ages.

If Phil were a flower, Dan thought, he'd be a blue hydrangea.

He remembered that those were his mothers's favourites. Every day he could after Muggle school, he would stop by the park and pick one for her, and she would kiss his cheek and wear it in her hair for the rest of the day.

I wonder what she did with all those flowers. His eyes are the same colour as hers. Wait, what? That's gay. Also, why am I comparing my boyfriend to my mom?

As Phil's eyelids fluttered shut, he whispered. "You're so cute. But I'm so tired. To be continued?"

Dan kissed his eyelids then nodded. Remembering that Phil couldn't see him, he whispered, "To be continued," only to see that Phil had already fallen asleep.

_________

The next day, Dan visited the nurse's wing enough times to annoy the nurse herself. In the morning to say hello to Phil, in the afternoon to have lunch with him, and in the evening to chat until the nurse informed him that visiting hours were over but they would begin again at 9am. Dan figured if he had some free time before his next period, he could sneak Phil a chocolate frog or some left over pumpkin juice. Phil most definitely didn't mind the extra snacks, not to mention the amazing company Dan provided. Phil had had a boring day all day until Dan came, chatting about what they had done in Herbology, complaining about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or joking about Care of Magical Creatures. Phil wished Professor Longbottom would hurry the concoction up. The 48 hours are almost up, he thought to himself.

He couldn't bear to think what Dan would say or do if Phil stayed that way forever.

He could hear everything Madam Pomfrey whispered about him to her nurse's assistants. His hearing had increased magnificently. He could hear the kids outside playing Quidditch; the cheer of the crowds, the zoom of the brooms, the referee blowing their whistle. His eyesight had also gotten better. That's one thing he didn't want to change. How great would it be to never need glasses or contacts for the rest of his life? Maybe I should rethink drinking that potion.

The second day after the 'Incident,' after lunch and Dan had left for DADA, Professor Longbottom finally ran up the wing and located Phil. He sprinted to his bed, his face flushed and obviously winded - those stairs were absolute rubbish, Dan thought - and practically threw the tall tube at him. The actual chemical was a bright orange color, still bubbling inside the warm tube as though he had just finished. And he probably just had, by the looks of the professor.

Phil expressed his gratitude at the teacher's relatively speedy work, and drank the potion slowly as instructed by the professor. Phil noticed he had large front teeth. The chemical had a sour taste at first, but once it reached the back of his throat, it tasted like pumpkin and various spices. "Interesting," he said, grinning. His grin was wiped off his face when he felt the overwhelming exhaustion take over his body. His eyelids closed almost immediately after he had muttered the word and he felt sleep take him.

He had a dream.

He was falling, and everything around him was brown. He panicked, flailing around and trying to see below him. He felt like he was being sucked into a dark brown vortex, and he was surrounded by anxiety. When he finally fell he landed hard on his ass and he felt he broke something. He stood up, looking around him. Dan was there, ten or so feet ahead of him, standing completely still. They seemed to be on a race track of some sort but the grass was not green. It was black. He wasn't smiling or even looking in Phil's direction. He had his back towards Phil. He wanted to tap his shoulder or something to get his attention but before he could raise himself off the ground, Dan suddenly turned around jumped on top of Phil, pushing his head to hit the hard concrete, Phil muttering profanity in pain. Dan kissed his neck, leaving a mark. Phil blushed and felt the heat rush to that spot below his jaw but before he could say anything Dan kissed his mouth. It was harsh, not caring. Nothing like the other kisses they had shared. Dan was even kissing with his eyes open. They were not brown like what Phil saw when he was falling. They were completely black, much like how he imagined a demon to look like. Not even the part that surrounded the eye was white. Dan broke free, grinned down at the boy them sunk his apparently razor sharp teeth down on his neck.


	18. Time Flies.

Agony.

That's what Phil felt when he woke up, gasping. It surged throughout his body like a tsunami of regret, hitting him over and over again. He felt himself with his clammy hands, the spot where the demon had bit him. The spot just below his neck. His fingers traced the circle where the mark would have been if it were real. He remembered the demon's soulless, dark eyes staring him down. He shuddered.

He realized he had a terrible headache. It felt like an ax had lodged itself inside his head and was trying to get out through his eyes. Realization slowly dawned on him. "Oh, god," Phil whispered to himself. "I forgot to take my contacts out."

He jumped out the cot and ran through the nurse's wing, thanking his lucky stars that no one was awake. It seemed to be around two am, and he wondered how he was so fortunate to not have stumbled upon anyone in his nighttime stroll through the castle. He thought about how weird it would be for someone to find him, a fourth year Hufflepuff, waltzing around the castle with bloodshot eyes. "Everyone already thinks we're high all the time," he tutted to himself.

When he reached the wall just across from the kitchens and knocked in tune to Helga Hufflepuff, he sighed when he saw that the common room was blessedly vacant. He ran to his bathroom, washed his hands quickly, and took out his contacts. He remembered fondly of when Dan had told him of the non-magical contraption in first year, after Phil had announced that he would be needing glasses once he went home over the summer. Dan explained that you out little circles of plastic in your eyes and they acted as glasses. "Muggles are crazy," Phil had said to Dan after recieving this new information, and then bubbled on about writing a letter to his mum, scheduling an appointment with an eye doctor. Phil, of course, was too young to have just charmed himself in the eye and had his vision magically repaired. He wondered now how old you had to be to do that, and if they had that in the Muggle world. The Muggle's life seemed fascinating to Phil, and he would have to ask Dan about that sometime soon. He frowned when he remembered the three year hiatus their friendship had taken, the silly break they took because of a stupid word that is used too often. Hate. Phil chewed on his tongue, worrying whether either of them were going to fight again. He decided to take a brisk shower, just to wash off the dried blood among other things off him. He stripped, turned on the hot water and let the warmness hit the muscles in his neck. He stayed there for a while, because, given the circumstances, he deserved a break.

Once he had changed into dry, warm Muggle clothes Dan had lent him, he put on his glasses and figured, if he was awake, so was Dan.

He might have forgotten about Madam Pomfrey, but god knows her patients keep her up all day.

He tiptoed out his dormitory and down the long halls to the destination he had known by heart. Once he arrived at the Slytherin dungeons - er, dormitories - he repeated the password Dan had told him some two weeks ago into the hole in the door. "Fizzing whisbee," he whispered, and the door slid open without hesitation. He was glad to see that this common room, too, was empty. He wondered why there weren't any night owls like Dan crawling around. He had forgotten what day it was, being stuck in the infirmary for three days. Their date was on Friday, he had slept through Saturday, so that meant that today was Sunday. The 30th. Of January. It's my birthday already? He thought to himself. Time flies . . .

He tried to walk as quietly as he could up the flight of stairs that led to the boy's rooms, but tripped over one the steps, resulting in a dull bang. He pointed his wand at himself and whispered, "Muffliato."

He had been in Dan's room before, so he remembered which number was designated as his. Slytherins had singleton rooms, so Phil didn't have to worry about waking anyone else up. He whispered, "Alohomora," and found himself snickering at how easy it was to infiltrate a Slytherin room. He didn't understand what was so funny about it, but everything is hilarious at 3:01am.

He slowly opened the door and not to his surprise saw Dan awake, sitting on the windowsill and looking at the great lake. A few fish swam by, the murky water casting a dull green light in the room. He didn't notice when Phil opened the door, so he thought it might be funny to scare him. He slowly shut the door, and jump-tackled him from behind, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and planting his face in the crook of Dan's neck. Dan shrieked, falling forwards against the strong glass, and whispered profanities at the other boy. Phil unmuted himself and giggled, sitting himself next to Dan. Dan soundproofed the room so no one would hear them and once he regained his composture, said, "Happy birthday, loser."

Phil stuck his tongue out at him but laughed. "Thanks. I'm officially older than you. By, like . . . Wait, are you turning fourteen in June? Ugh, that means I only have . . . " He counted the months on his fingers. "Five months to be older than you."

"O wise elder, teach me your ways," said Dan, sarcasm dripping off of each of his words. He tickled Phil until he cried. "You're eight."

Phil tried to catch his breath but couldn't. Dan produced a water bottle seemingly out of midair but later explained to Phil that he always kept a solid five in his dresser.

"Aquafina? What the hell is that?" asked Phil. "That sounds like a fish. Awh-quah-fine-ah."

Dan chuckled. "It's ah-qua-fee-nah, idiot. It's a Muggle water bottle distributing company." Phil stuck his tongue out again.

Neither of them slept.


	19. Poems and Picnics.

"Hey, let's skip school," yawned Dan around 3am. "I'm not tired," he said, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Neither am I," said Phil, smiling. "And sounds like a plan."

They spent the wee hours of the morning playing 21 questions, inquiring about things they already knew about the other.

"What's your favorite color."

"Phil," Dan said, rolling his eyes. "I've known you for four years."

"I'm your favorite color?" He giggled.

"Phil," he said, stressing the I.

"What's your favorite . . . word?"

"Hm. That's weird. I guess blasphemy. It's a pretty word. I mean, I guess if you forget about the meaning and just focus on the word itself, then it's a pretty word. Or condescending. Condescending just sounds like cotton candy."

"You like insulting words, huh."

"Yeah."

"Mine is emotion. It sounds like ten things at once. Joy and sadness and love and anger and offense and adventure and thoughtfulness and fear and hurt and happiness and pain and it really captures the meaning of the thing. Emotion is a good word."

"I love you and the way you explain things."

Phil blushed.

"I'm rambling about emotion and you profess your love, for both my aforementioned rambling and I."

"It honestly couldn't be less appropriate," he said. He was lying on his back, covering his eyes with his left forearm. Phil was sitting at his feet, cross legged, Indian-style.

"What's your favorite color? Oh wait no I asked that already. Uh. What's your favorite Muggle poem?" Asked Phil. He was especially interested in Muggle culture and asked Dan about it whenever possible or relevant.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood   
And sorry I could not travel both   
And be one traveler, long I stood   
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth."

As Dan suddenly began to recite a poem unknown to Phil, seemingly from memory - unless he has the words written on his forearm, I guess, thought Phil - he listened intently and leaned forward.

"Then took the other, just as fair  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear   
Though as for that the passing there   
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."

They were quiet for the moments that followed. Phil closed his eyes and said, "Again."

Dan repeated the poem and held Phil's hand.

"You're the cheesiest person ever," said Dan, grinning after he finished the Robert Frost poem for the second time.

"Um, excuse you, I'm lactose intolerant."

________

They fell asleep around 4am and woke up again at 7.

"Hey Philly," Dan yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Brb."

"Did you just say 'brb' out loud?"

"No."

Dan came out about five minutes later, as his room came with a little bathroom on the side, with only a thin towel wrapped around his waist. "Shit," he said, opening the door and realizing he hadn't brought clothes to change inside the bathroom. The grogginess of the morning plus the warm shower had made his thought process considerably slower. He came out as fast as he could, sprinting to grab a T-shirt and jeans, deciding to worry about his shoes later.

"Dan Towell," whispered Phil.

Dan howelled laughing, saying "you need to stop."

He changed quickly and Phil got dressed as well. When they were both ready, Dan's eyes lit up with sudden realization.

"Hey, Philly."

"Don't call me that," he said, giggling.

"Philly, did I ever show you this rather marvelous contraption?" He opened the trunk he kept in front of his bed with a key, picking the lock that kept it shut and out of lurking eye's way. Phil gulped. What the hel - heck - could he possibly show me?

"Cover your eyes."

"Dan . . . you're not doing any of that 50 Shades stuff you've told me about, are you," Phil asked, only half joking.

"What? No." Phil heard the pop, click, and creeeak of the apparently ancient trunk opening. "Okay, open your eyes now."

When Phil removed his hands, he couldn't see Dan.

"Dan? Where you at."

He heard muffled giggling from the left corner of the room, but he still couldn't see anything. He still had sensitive ears from, you know, being a vampire for 23 hours, so he followed the cute laughter into the crook, but still nothing. He looked under the bed, out the window - it's the Great Lake, Phil, please - and even creaked the door open but he could not find Dan. He called him out again, and heard a "yes?"

In the corner was Dan's floating head.

"What - ?"

Phil shrieked and jumped a little, causing a laugh from Dan.

"You're silly," he said.

"It's this cloak I found in second year while I was, uh, exploring - long story - anyway, when you wear it, you turn invisible! Isn't it cool? I thought maybe we could use it to explore the school while everyone else is in class."

"Woah. That's so cool! You don't reckon we'll get in trouble, do you?"

"I mean, probably. But who cares? It's your birthday. It's cool."

Phil laughed nervously. His stomach rumbled loudly and Dan chuckled. "Let's go eat then, monster."

"Breakfast doesn't begin until 8."

"It's too bad you're not a Hufflepuff. The house elves practically worship those annoying gits . . . ," Dan grinned. Phil punched him on the shoulder and held his hand as Dan slipped the Cloak over both of them.

It seemed like half the school was awake by now, either of them having to peak around every hallway to make sure that there would be no clumbsy passerby to run into. They very nearly crashed into the Divination professor, knocking off her huge goggles, who looked like she had been visited by the ghost of a loved one.

When they reached the huge painting, Dan keeping guard, Phil tickled the pear and the door creaked open loudly, emitting a loud groan as it slid wide enough for the two boys to slip through.

Dan whipped it off as soon as it closed, so as not to seem like they were trying to steal food. Well, he thought to himself. Technically we are. But we're asking for it nicely. So it doesn't count. 

But the grand kitchens were empty. No house elves could be seen, the fireplace uncared for, and the tiled floor looked dusty. "What?" Said Phil. He looked around everywhere, calling for the small creatures, but they were no where to be found.

"Huh, that's weird," said Dan, his words muffled by a muffin in his mouth. "Open the door for me." His arms were preoccupied with breakfast food neatly packaged in a transparent box the size of a two year old, and additional snacks for later piled on top neatly, like Tetris.

"Dan!" Said Phil, shocked. "The elves are all gone and you worry about food?"

"Well, isn't that why we came?" He said, finishing his muffin. "I'm sure they're all in one of the basements playing slap jack or something. They're fine, Phil."

The raven haired boy looked around the kitchens wearily, scanning the room one last time and then finally opened the door for his boyfriend after securely attaching the Cloak over the both of them.

"See, chivalry isn't dead."

"Gee, Dan, too bad you're not a wizard," whispered Phil, imitating Dan's voice from earlier. "If you were, you could find an easier way of carrying all that food."

"I keep forgetting."

_________

They wound up sitting on a log just smack dab in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, their last visit there notwithstanding.

Dan had picked up a brown wicker basket when they were walking from the school and put the food in there, making it look somewhat appealing. There were cute little sandwiches cut into halves with fresh apples, grapes, pineapples and mangoes. There were also tiny pink pastries that looked simply delicious.

"You can have the meat from my sandwich," said Dan.

"You can have my cheese."

"Sandwiches for breakfast is pretty weird."

"Yeah." Phil leaned and laid his head on Dan's shoulder, closing his eyes and drinking his water.

Dan suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. How long had it been since their last? He lifted the boy's chin with his finger and guided it so it faced his. Soundless, he leaned in and said everything he felt without words.


	20. Nightmares and Introductions.

A few years later when their lips detached, Phil was so tired he fell asleep right there in Dan's lap, still blushing from the contact. Dan tried his best not to move so as to not disturb the beautiful creature before him and to keep him asleep.

Phil was asleep for about thirty minutes when Dan too found himself drifting off. Dan had run his hand through the other boy's dark hair so frequently that he had lost track of time. All that was important was Phil. The only person was Phil. He replayed their kisses in his mind over and over again, each better than the last. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the boy whom he loved so much and found himself feeling grateful he had let him have a seat in the same cabin. Wow, thought Dan. If I hadn't . . . Where the hell would I be right now?

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Dan saw a pair of dark red eyes staring at him from across the forest. When Dan blinked again, they were gone. They seemed faint, like they were reflecting off of something. He jumped up, suddenly awake, certainly, and racking his brain for information. What the fuck was that thing that was stalking them? He had stared right into those bloodred eyes and the eyes had stared back. They had read about reflective trees sometime during third year . . . Something about shiny moss. Professor Reedling had been so boring that year, Dan didn't even bother paying attention and had barely passed with a C. Maybe I should have paid attention . . . Whatever.

Suddenly, Phil woke up screaming. Shouting Dan's name over and over again, staring at Dan, revealing a gorgeous shade of turquoise that Dan would never quite get used to, yet had engraved in his mind. There was no word to describe Phil's eyes. They were blue, but they were also green, and there was a little bit of yellow, flecks of it, around the iris, and sometimes there would even be the thinnest line of grey around the outside of his eye. Dan thought they were like the sea, in a way. Grey-blue around the edge, green in the middle and just flecks of yellow and hazel in the middle, like "sand."

Phil was crying. He kept muttering words Dan couldn't make out, sobbing into his now tear stained shirt. "Phil! Phil. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. It was dark a-and we were kissing and then a giant snake came and bit you and there was blood everywhere -"

"Phil. I'm here. I'm okay. You're okay. We're all okay. Okay?"

Phil sniffed and nodded.

"I just. . . I can't imagine living without you."

Dan blushed but didn't know what to say.

They silently packed the lunch and picked up after themselves like responsible wizards. When they had packed everything, Dan grabbed Phil's hand and lead them silently out of the clearing and back onto the Grounds. By the look of the sky, it was around nine or ten. Classes had definitely started, because the pupils were streaming in and out of the castle, looking like ants at the distance Dan and Phil were.

They were still holding hands, but neither really wanted to let go.

"Here," whispered Dan, although they were a good distance away from whatever had been stalking them earlier. "The Cloak." It was big enough to fit over the both of them comfortably, even though Dan was nearing 6" and Phil was catching up.

"Maybe . . . The previous owner put an Enlargement Charm on it, because they knew that the next goon to get it would be a giant?" Dan smacked Phil behind the head as Phil chortled at his own joke.

"You're just mad because you're tiny."

"I'll have you know, I am 5'6" of raw power and strength."

"Phil, you fall over putting your socks on."

"Socks . . . Are for losers."

"Explains why you have so many, then."

The bell rang and they almost hustled to their classes when they realized, this was their day off. Although it was chilly and it was snowing, they only needed each other for warmth.

Phil twitched his nose like a rabbit when a flake fell on it. Dan laughed and led them to the Castle quickly before either of them "got hypothermia."

They thanked Merlin that no one was guarding the main corridor - which, in hindsight, is probably not a good idea for the safety of the castle. At all, really. An old man and his evil magic cat are not going to be able protect a castle that has been around for centuries when, say, a Dark Lord attacks. Hogwarts needs to update their security system. This is why wizards are useless.

Dan led Phil to the second floor, then stopped. "Phil, what I'm about to show you is . . . A little weird."

"Dan, you're pretty weird as it is, and I've known you for four years. I think I can handle it," said Phil, sticking his tongue out but only half joking. He was getting worried.

"No, Phil, this is a lot weirder than I am. Just, please, promise you won't like, projectile vomit everywhere or something?"

"I can't make a promise I won't keep," giggled Phil.

God, he's so fucking cute, giggling and shit, but he needs to pay attention. PAY ATTENTION YOU ADORABLE RAT, thought Dan.

"That's not what I meant. Seriously please."

Phil realized Dan wasn't joking and stopping laughing. He nodded. Of course, he wouldn't leave Dan for something silly like a room on the second floor. What was he so worried about anyway? Well, he seems stressed enough. I can't let him know how worried I am; that will only make him even more tense.

Dan took a deep breath and reaffirmed his grip with Phil's hand and led him to a door with a sign that read, "Out of service." Dan pushed the door quickly before Phil would see the word "Ladies" engraved behind the sign.

"Um. Dan? Why are we in an abandoned girl's lavatory? This isn't the Fifty Shades stuff you've told me about, is it - "

"Phil - no. I need to show you something. It's really cool, I promise."

Phil thought about it, and came to the conclusion that, really, how odd could it be? Maybe he would see something wonderful and strange and have a good time. He was with Dan, after all.

What's the worst that could happen?

Phil nodded and followed Dan as he led him to a funky sink.

Dan then began to hiss and splutter and make strange sounds, and the sink began moving, and the floorboards floated to make stairs leading to the top of the sink.

"Wait, Dan, you're a Parselmouth?"

"I'm a what now?"

"You . . . Speak Parseltongue? Snake language, I mean."

"Actually, funny story; I had a snake when I was, like, eight and I used to have conversations with it. I always thought it was my imagination, but I suppose she was my first real friend. One day she escaped and she told me she was heading for 'Russsssssssssia.' Either way, I didn't know it was weird? It's like speaking normally to me. How does it sound to you?"

"Hissssssss chhhh spppput."

They laughed as Dan took Phil's hand again and led him up the stairs. When he reached the top, he grinned and jumped into the dark abyss. Phil could only copy, extremely curious as to where this rabbit hole ended.

It was like a slide, all the way down, and when they finally landed on each other - Phil landing on top of Dan - there were ruins before them. Dan, however, was unfazed by the rocks and grimy walls, and walked up to a magnificent wall that had a large picture engraved on it. It had twelve snakes facing the outside of the circle, much like a clock. Dan began to hiss again, only this time much shorter, and the snakes rotated until the door opened. Dan looked back, smiling and waved for Phil to follow as he stepped onto a platform.

Phil noticed immediately there was water surrounding them. He didn't know how deep it was, and found he didn't want to know. He always had a fear of deep water.

Dan noticed his boyfriend had paled, he asked "What's wrong?" Phil looked ghostly.

"I'm . . . I don't like d-deep water."

"This water isn't deep, Philly. It's just shallow enough to wade in. I've tried it before, actually. I skipped school once in second year just to discover everything about this place. I could jump in and show you, if you like - "

"That won't be necessary," said Phil quickly, obviously changing the subject.

"Okay," said Dan, relieved. He didn't actually know how deep the water surrounding them was, and he didn't want to find out.

"So, another picnic?" Giggled Phil.

"Actually, it's 10am and we had breakfast like two hours ago so, no. But, I did want to show you this . . . Close your eyes."

Phil put one of his hands over both of his eyes - "Your hands are big, holy shit," - and the other around Dan's. Dan led him blindly to seemingly, nowhere. But when Phil opened his eyes, before him was a small table, maybe hip-height, with a jewelry chest on top of it. It was red and dirty, but Dan looked at it like it was important. He let go of Phil's hand and opened the box. Inside, a was a smooth, perfectly circular stone. It was grey and looked ordinary. Dan tossed it once in his hand, and a figure rose from the dirt on the ground. It was tall - taller than Dan, at least - and rather slim. Their faces had an odd resemblance, one Phil almost couldn't place.

"Phil . . . Remember when I told you my father was dead?"

Phil gasped, covering his mouth.

"You mean - that's - that's your - ?"

"Phil, I'd like to introduce you to my father."


	21. Ghosts.

Phil turned an even paler shade of white than usual.

"You mean . . . That's your father? I thought . . . You told me he died when you were three. In an accident." His voice was shaky and nervous.

"He did. But I was wandering around in the forest sometime during second year and I tripped over this rock. Someone had thrown it there, like it was nothing. Weird, huh? I almost missed it, too. I thought about my father when I tossed it and, like you, I nearly had an attack. But," he smiled at the ghost of his father, "we've gotten to know each other a lot better since then. Anyway, Dad, this is my boyfriend Phil."

"So nice to finally meet you!" Said the tall ghost. The resemblance he and Dan shared was almost scary, like he was just an upper-case version of Dan. "I'm Thomas Marvolo Howell. So you're Phil! He talks so much about you . . ." (Dan reddened at this.) "I would shake your hand, but . . . Circumstances."

Phil almost chuckled, but he was frozen to the spot. He shoved his clammy hands into both of his pockets, staring at the ghost. Where had he heard that name before?

"Dan, I'm sorry but . . . I'm afraid of ghosts."

"Oh," said Dan. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't know! God, if I had known I would have warned you, but I mean, you know how much I hate spoilers. God, Phil, I'm sorry. Oh wow, sorry."

Phil gave a weak smile. "It's okay, I just . . . I've always had a thing about ghosts. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you, though, Mr. Howell!" He stammered, avoiding the dead man's glare.

"Do . . . Do you want to leave so soon?" Asked Dan. "We just got here."

"Dan, I . . . Mr. Howell, you seem like a f-friendly ghost, I just," Stuttered Phil. His breath had swallowed enormously, and he was blinking rapidly. He racked his brain, but could not place the name.

"Phil, are you okay? Please, calm down. Deep breaths. Dad, I'll talk to you later."

Dan held Phil's hand as he led him out of the secret room and walked him to the platform.

"Phil. Deep breaths. It's okay. You're okay. My dad wouldn't hurt you. I think he likes you, actually, which is an accomplishment on your part. Just by being yourself, I guess. He wasn't lying when he mentioned I talk about you a lot. When we were on friend-hiatus I would just rant and rant about how much I missed you and wanted to be your friend again. And he's not even homophobic. My dad's pretty cool, Phil."

Phil loved hearing Dan rant, and the jumble of the words helped his breathing slow and gradually, he calmed. He giggled and squeezed Dan's hand.

"Hey, Philly, let's sit."

They sat on the edge of the platform, feet dangling, threatening to fall into the black water.

"Phil . . . I really like you. And I'm sorry I didn't know you had a fear of ghosts. I wish this meeting had worked out better. It sounded better in my head, I swear. I just wanted you to . . . Be more involved in my life, I suppose. If that's possible," he laughed. "But really, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't overdo the apology, you're starting to sound like me. And for the millionth time, it's okay. You didn't know and I didn't either."

"Sort of a sucky end to your birthday, huh?"

"No day spent with you could be sucky."

Dan blushed and looked into their reflection in the water.

He noticed a pair of large, red eyes staring at him from the water.

"What the fu - "

He turned around suddenly and shut his eyes. He felt excruciating pain in his leg and screamed.

"Dan! What? Oh my god," Phil shouted. This is just like what happened in my nightmare.

Dan lay on his back, still screaming himself hoarse as the basilisk chomped down on his bleeding leg.

Phil panicked. What do I do? How the heck do you kill a giant snake?

He took out his wand and took a deep breath, rubbing his sweaty, shaking hands on his jeans.

"Avada kedavra," he shouted, pointing his wand at the beast.

The snake let out a screech of what Phil perceived to be pain. He found this a victory, as the snake released it's death bite on Dan's leg, and Dan groaned in relief. The beast turned to look at Phil, the source of the spell. He himself could still not believe he had conjured the Unforgivable Curse. Although he hadn't killed the beast, he worried about what would have happened if he had missed . . .

As the 15 foot long beast slithered toward Phil, hissing, Dan jumped on the beast's back and jabbed his wand in it's eye. The basilisk roared and flailed it's giant head around, trying to shake Dan off. He jabbed it in the other eye, completely blinding the animal but not making it less dangerous. Blood streamed from both of it's eye sockets, and Phil gagged.

Phil took a breath and tried again. He understood how perfect this aim needed to be. He couldn't risk a head shot, the way the basilisk shook it's head was extremely discouraging. He wished Dan would let go and fall off, even if it meant landing on his bad leg. Phil would prefer it to the alternative.

"Dan!" Phil screamed. "Let go!"

Dan released his grip on the sides of the snake's head without hesitation, and exactly as Phil hoped wouldn't happen, he landed on his injured leg. He shouted in pain as Phil heard a crack. He winced but focused on keeping his hand steady and how much he wanted this damn snake dead.

"Avada kedavra!" He said again, and the flash of green light went right in the beast's mouth. The snake suddenly froze and fell over, landing on Dan.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Phil! Please, oh god, fuck this hurts so much."

"Dan I'm sorry! I had to. I'd rather you hurt your leg than miss and hit you. I'm so sorry. I can't leave you alone, but I have to get the Headmistress. Ugh. Dan, do you think if I half-carried you . . . ?"

"Anything to numb this pain."

"I'm sorry Dan," whispered Phil as he put Dan's arms around both of his shoulders. Dan winced with every step but didn't complain out loud, other than a wide variety of loud swears.

After about ten minutes, they climbed up the stairs that were hidden inside a large statue to the second floor bathroom.

They eventually reached McGonagall's office. Phil knocked on the large brown doors and waited. They heard a shuffling of papers and they waited for thirty seconds before the door opened, revealing the aged witch, who looked at Dan's injured leg and grimaced, then noticed the trail of blood they had tracked as they had hobbled throughout the castle.

"Daniel! Philip! What happened? Come in," she said hurriedly, and ushered the two boys into her office.


	22. The Department of Mysteries.

"Daniel, would you like to . . . Be attended to?"

"A little bit, yeah," said the younger boy, sarcasm practically dripping off his words.

The headmaster's lips straightened into a single, wrinkly line but wordlessly made a Patronus and sent it to Madam Pomfrey so as to avoid making Dan take the long walk to the Hospital Wing.

"Would either of you care to explain what happened?"

"Okay, um," started Phil, his voice still shaking because of what happened. "We were in the abandoned girl's lavatory," - McGonagall's eyebrows flew up her forehead - "then we slid down a slide and we were in another room - it was like a whole another part of the castle itself and it was huge and there was water everywhere. Then we were talking to Dan's ghost dad... okay, yes, this is weird but bear with me, we go to Wizarding school this isn't that bad. Anyway, we were talking to him then I had something of a panic attack and we left him but then this huge snake came and we saw it's reflection in the water but then it bit Dan on the leg and I tried to distract it then Dan climbed on top, sort of, and blinded it - which was disgusting, by the way, I almost threw up," he added to his boyfriend, who tried to chuckle but wound up coughing. "Anyway, it took me TWO killing curses to kill it! Oh damn, am I in trouble? It was hurting Dan! Surely that mustn't count." Phil was quite out of breath after all this rambling, and took a moment to compose himself.

McGonagall's eyes were wide and she seemed to be lost in thought after listening very intently to every word of Phil's rant, and it took a minute for her to respond.

"No...You're not in trouble, Mr. Lester. That was very courageous of you. Someone your age shouldn't have to use that curse at all, it must have been too weak the first time...You said, a 'big snake?' It can't be..." She murmured to herself more than anyone. "What color were it's eyes?"

"Yellow."

"I'm afraid you've just been attacked by a basilisk."

"Like the one Harry Potter killed?" Phil asked happily.

"That's the problem, Mr. Lester," stated McGonagall, her face wrinkling as she paced around the large room. "Harry Potter and company were supposed to have killed the basilisk twelve years ago, in their second year. The room you were in is a Hogwarts myth - proven real, I suppose - called the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin placed the basilisk there when Hogwarts was just being founded. Only a Parselmouth can control a basilisk...See, what's odd about your situation is...Boys, you're both supposed to be dead."

Phil gasped and Dan laughed.

"Thanks, Professor, I think I'll get to that."

The headmistress' lips were thinning dangerously and she narrowed her eyes, but said nothing of the matter. Dan made a mental note to not cross this woman. If looks could kill...I'd definitely be dead then.

"Basilisk venom is extremely venomous. And by the depth of your bite marks, you should have died the second the poison and your blood mixed. But," she gestured to the blood stains leading into her office, "this is obviously not the case. And Philip, you said that you looked into it's eyes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death."

Dan and Phil glanced at each other, wondering why in the world they were still alive.

McGonagall took a deep breath.

"Merlin, I should have told you too earlier...Do forgive me... Follow m-"

At once, a panting Madam Pomfrey burst into the office.

"Did you really have to change the password?" The nurse asked, taking deep breaths, then gasping when she noticed all the blood. "Goodness, first Phil, now the tall one." Nonetheless, she got on her knees to inspect his wound. She choked on her own breath when she noticed how spaced out the piercings were. "Minerva, it can't be..."

"Poppy, I think it was."

The two witches looked at each other long and hard, wondering how these two boys managed to stay alive.

"Well, I guess I'd better begin," said Madam Pomfrey reluctantly, and took a clean rag out of her fanny pack and made water appear out of her wand as she muttered "Aguamenti."

Dan winced as the water hit his wound but knew it was best for the bite to be clean rather than dirty. He held on to this thought as best as he could as the nurse applied Muggle disinfectant.

"Turns out Muggles are good for something," said Phil, trying to break the awkward silence that had overtaken the room, and Dan smiled weakly. The latter was reminded so strongly of when Phil was attacked by that damn vampire and was literally lying in a pool of his own blood, yet still managed to make a joke. A dark one, but a joke nevertheless. The memory was so fast and fresh in his mind that it was almost like a slap in the face.

Finally, after she had bandaged Dan's leg several times, she pointed her wand at the now drying blood on the floor and said very clearly, "Tergeo." As the blood siphoned, she smiled at the headmistress and apologized. "Just for coming in so late."

McGonagall thanked the nurse curtly, obviously dismissing her. The short witch left the office, remembering all the patients she had yet to heal.

When the door creaked shut, McGonagall took a deep breath and said, "Take my arm."

"Excuse me?"

"Take. My. Arm," She said sternly, glaring at Dan.

They obeyed silently, each grabbing hold of one of her arms. At once, they felt as though their ears were being tugged backwards at the speed of light.

"Merlin, I really shouldn't be doing this, but you two deserve it."

Once the boys opened their tightly shut eyes, they were taken aback with how dark the room was, aside from blue flamed branches of candles that hung in between doors. They had no handles.

"How many are there?" Asked Dan.

"I counted twelve," Phil whispered back. They didn't know why they were whispering, exactly, but it was so dark that if only felt right to whisper.

Dan looked down at the ground, and thought for a second they were standing on water because of how highly polished the floor was. It was black, just like the rest of the room. My aesthetic, thought Dan.

McGonagall studied the doors intently. Phil wondered why, because they were all completely identical. At least as far as he knew.

"There," she whispered, pointing her wand at the eighth door's cracks. There was a bright blue light shining behind the door. They had no idea what the source was, but the two pupils followed their guide silently.

She pushed the door open easily, with confidence. As the handleless door creaked open, both boy's mouths gaped as they looked around the grand room. It was just as dark as the Room of Doors, but it was twice as luminous because of the thousands of glowing blue crystal balls placed on hundreds of bookshelves. McGonagall walked solemnly through rows and rows of shelves until she was near the very back of the room. As the boys followed her, they glanced around at the crystal balls. They had initials, dates, and strange words on them, and the boys could not decipher their meaning.

The headmistress finally turned to her left and entered a row that had significantly less glowing orbs, supposedly the most recent - the dates were getting closer and closer to '04.

The old witch sighed heavily and handed a small orb to Dan.

"This is a prophecy. The room you are in is the Room of Time, located inside the Room of Doors, in the Department of Mysteries. Daniel, I'm so sorry, but this prophecy has been around since before you were born." She sighed again and read off the crystal ball. "'S.P.T to M.Q.M: A boy born on the   
11th of June will be able to finish Lord Voldemort once and for all.' I should have told you this earlier, forgive me, boy -"

Dan didn't know how to feel. He felt numb, like the was being called to his execution. Because he knew that there were still people who believed Voldemort would rise again, Phil had told him, and they would not let anyone get in their way.

"But," pleaded Phil, "wasn't Voldemort defeated years ago?"

"Supposedly, yes. But that backfired horribly. Now that Harry Potter is dead -"

"Harry Potter is dead?!" Screamed Phil.

"He was killed just yesterday." Dan noticed there was a steady stream of tears rolling down the thick creases on the professor's face.

"Now that Pot - Harry is dead, a loyal Death Eater has announced that there was a eighth Horcrux."

"Horcruxes are objects that can hold a part of your soul," Phil explained to Dan, who was thoroughly confused, listening silently.

"Yes, very good, Lester. There is a eighth horcrux that Voldemort attempted when he first killed - he was nineteen, although he could not love, and never did, he felt a hair of remorse for killing the woman afterwards so that horcrux did not function as well as the others. However, in recent discoveries, Death Eaters have come to the ever so fortunate realization that with a bit of Dark Magic," she explained, sarcasm coating her words, "you can strengthen a Horcrux by ways I will not repeat, to you at least. Dark Magic is very dangerous...In any case, Daniel, this prophecy is obviously about you, and you are in grave danger."

At the last word, tall, official-looking wizards burst through the door.

"Hide," hissed McGonagall.

"Who's there?" Shouted a deep voice. "Homenum Revelio!"

"Grab my arm," whispered the headmistress severely, and the boys did not hesitate.


	23. The Interrogation.

"Put your wand on the ground, McGonagall."

"Shacklebolt?"

"That was not a wise move, Professor," said a deep, full voice. "Drop your wand and put your arms in the air. You too, boys."

The three criminals carefully placed their sticks on the ground and raised their hands. They turned around slowly, facing a tall black man who was accompanied by a young woman with a puffy face and large, curly hair, both pointing their wands at the captive.

McGonagall gasped at the sight of the woman, temporarily losing focus. "G-Granger?"

The young woman seemed to recognize her.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically.

"No time for catching up," interrupted the first wizard. "Do as I say."

McGonagall obeyed, glancing back at the Granger woman, perhaps hoping that her former pupil would save her.

Dan glanced at Phil, who was sweating. As beads of liquid pooled on his pale forehead, Dan felt nervous for both of them. They hadn't thought that they weren't supposed to be here. They couldn't imagine the always-strict headmistress even thinking of breaking the rules.

The two wizards kept their wands pointed steadily at the captive.

They realized that McGonagall had Apparated to her office and soon they were being forced into small, wooden (rather uncomfortable) chairs.

"Merlin, what were you doing in there, Minerva?" Shacklebolt seemed to be deeply disappointed.

"Kingsley, I had to. You know why."

"So soon?"

"They're 14. They deserve to know. With Potter's death yesterda-"

The younger woman broke into tears, her wand shaking.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Granger."

Phil whispered in a voice that barely carried to Dan, "That's Hermione Granger. She was his best friend."

"You know only certain Unspeakables are allowed in there! You could have at least asked for permission. I'm honestly blown away. The last person you would think . . ." said Shacklebolt, shaking his head.

"I know, Kingsley. I hope you'll forgive me, work aside."

"I don't know, Minerva. I'm going to have to schedule your trial with the Wizengamot. And about these two . . ."

The pair glanced at each other again.

"Phil Lester, sir," breathed Phil, introducing himself. "And this is my . . . er, friend, Dan Howell."

"Okay, Mr. Lester. Can you tell me if you pair were dragged to the Time Room against or by your own free will?"

"Well, to be completely honest with you, sir, we didn't know where the headmistress was taking us until we got there, but we weren't kidnapped or anything, so . . ." He cursed himself for being so awkward.

"Interesting. What did Professor McGonagall show you while you were there?"

"A crystal ball with a prophesy concerning me," rasped Dan, his voice scratchy from all the crying and screaming he had been doing very often lately. "I don't think McGona - I mean, the headmistress was doing anything wrong. She said she had wanted to do it sooner but could never find the right time. And considering I'm going to die, I think right now is as good of a time as any."

Dan didn't know where this outburst of rebellion and anger at authority in general came from, but he felt lots of it right now. He wanted Kingsley and Granger to stop questioning the woman who was responsible for his sudden enlightenment.

Kingsley glanced over at Dan, like he hadn't even noticed him at first. "Interesting."

"Did you look at any other prophecies?" Asked Hermione.

"No, ma'am, we didn't have time," said Phil quickly, cutting Dan's smart response off. Phil glowered at Dan, with a pointed look that said, shut up. We're being arrested you twat.

"Very good. That room can be dangerous if the wrong people are in there . . ." She stared off into the space behind them, wiping a few tears. She looked like she was thinking of a fond memory, but quickly shook herself out of it.

"Kingsley, shall we arrange the trial?"

The tall man turned his back on McGonagall and nodded solemnly to the woman.

"Very well. Professor, if you'll come with me. But . . . what do we do with them?"

"They have committed no crimes. They're free to watch the trial, if they like. Tomorrow afternoon, 1pm sharp."

"Yes sir."

Dan and Phil watched helplessly as the two witches let the office.

"Where are they going?" Asked Phil quietly, probably to himself.

"To outside Hogwart's grounds," said Kingsley.

Dan jumped. I thought he had left. Is he going to arrest us, too?

"They can only Apparate when they are fifty feet beyond Hogwart's protective charm. It's a strong one, Dumbledore was the last to recast it. The new headmaster is supposed to recast the charm every time they replace the last. I do need to tell Minerva to get on that as soon as possible."

It's January 30th, thought Dan. She should probably do that about now. Instead of going to an idiotic trial.

"What are we going to do? Without the headmistress here, I mean," asked Phil nervously.

"You mean she's never missed a day of work before this? Merlin, that woman . . ."

________

"Tomorrow afternoon" couldn't come soon enough, yet it came too quickly. Although they would never admit it, Dan and Phil had gained a certain affection for their headmistress, all these years. She was definitely their mother away from home.

"You look handsome," said Dan, looking his boyfriend (who had just arrived) up and down, scanning his outfit.

Phil blushed and straightened his tie.

"Thanks. It's a Trial, so I figured - look nice, right?" He smiled.

Dan melted. With the terror that had been following them previously, he had almost forgotten what a Phil Lester smile felt like.

"Does that mean I have to wear a cumburbund too?" Moaned Dan.

"You'd look pretty hot in a suit," said Phil bluntly, smiling to himself when he heard Dan's steps retreating to his closet, then bathroom.

They were in the Slytherin dungeons. And honestly, after four years, the Slytherin folk were getting used to it.

Phil sat on Dan's fluffy bed, and realized that he had never gotten a good look at the Howell residence. He had always loathed that Slytherin got their own rooms - Hufflepuffs had to sleep with a room mate.

He got up as he noticed Dan had picture frames on his bedside drawer, and lots of them.

A newborn Dan and his mother, smiling awkwardly.

A toddler-aged Dan, on stage.

A picture of a boy who seemed to be around nine, with the name Adrian scrawled at the bottom in a messy cursive. That must be his brother, Phil thought, noticing the uncanny resemblance. Why didn't Dan ever tell me about him?

Phil heard the doorknob turn and sat down as quickly as he could.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

There was Dan, in a traditional, tight, black and white suit, the tie loose around his neck, his hobbit hair sticking out in all directions.

"Phil, I don't know how to tie this shit."

"Too bad you're not a wizard or anything. You could just charm it into place. It's a shame, really," teased Phil, sticking his tongue out.

Dan blushed and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll just Google it or something."

"Internet doesn't work here, silly. Come here, I'll tie it for you."

Dan reluctantly stood in front of Phil, watching as his long, skinny fingers working their magic.

"Done," breathed Phil, adjusting his boyfriend's tie, then realized their closeness.

Dan pecked Phil's lips as a sign of gratitude, then reached for his hand.

"Let's go."


	24. The Ministry.

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, it was much more elegant and grand than Dan could have imagined.

"Everything here is gold," whispered Dan, in awe of his surroundings.

Phil giggled. "We Wizard folk don't take gold as seriously as you Muggles do. I mean, our currency is very literally small gold coins."

"Very true. But uh, Phil, do you have any idea where exactly we're supposed to be?"

"The headmistress told us we were supposed to be on Floor 2, room 42 no later than 8am." (Dan was still amazed at Phil's remarkable memory.)

They boarded the elevator, and a short, blonde witch came hurrying in after them just before the doors closed.

"Good morning, boys," she said, her voice airy and kind. She reminded them of Professor Carbonaries and Trelawney put together, but she sounded much more intelligent and sweet.

"Good morning, ma'am," replied Phil.

Of course he would add "ma'am" at the end, the charming little shit, thought Dan, before repeating.

"Where are you two handsome lads heading this fine morning?" They noticed she had large radishes hooked to her ears, like earrings, and a necklace made of bottle caps strung around her neck.

Dan cleared his throat, trying to hide his snicker, but Phil didn't seem even partly amused at the woman's style choices.

"Level Two, ma'am. We're witnesses in Professor McGonagall's trial."

"Are you really? What a small world, I'm filling in for the court reporter, my dear friend Hannah. She was out sick, and I type relatively quickly. That's why I have these," she explained, pointing to her earrings. "Keeps away the Nargles. They make your brain fuzzy." Her wand was tucked behind her ear for safekeeping.

"Those earrings are beautiful, Miss . . .?"

"Lovegood, love. Luna Lovegood."

"Those earrings are beautiful, Miss Lovegood," Phil smiled at her, blinding Dan with his radiance and utter politeness.

Luna smiled as the elevator doors slid apart, revealing the second floor, which was busting with activity. Witches and wizards rushing, muttering apologies as they bumped into one another, smiling at coworkers, delivering important scrolls.

"Come, boys, I'll walk you," Luna offered, once she saw the busy scene unraveling before her eyes. They accepted and followed the short woman. "So what are your names?"

"Phil Lester. And this is my boyfriend, Dan."

"Dan Howell," he said, introducing himself and shaking Luna's hand.

Her eyes went wide, and she stopped in her tracks, making a wide wizard curse as he spilled his coffee.

"...Howell, did you say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, goodness. This is what this trial is about, isn't it? Did she show you your prophecy?"

She tugged both of the boy's by their sleeves into a (conveniently abandoned) room.

"What did she tell you?"

"'S.P.T to M.Q.M: A boy born on the   
11th of June will be able to finish Lord Voldemort once and for all,'" recited Dan immediately. How could he have forgotten?

"You're too young. Too young..." Luna paced around the room, muttering to herself. "Daniel...Would you like some... help with that? Because I know a group of warriors who have been watching you since you've stepped on that train, the very first day. This is your destiny."

"I'll help you," Phil said firmly, grabbing Dan's hand and looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean 'help'?" Asked Dan. He had no idea how he was going defeat someone - or rather, something - that was supposed to have dissolved into glitter in the eighth movie. (Really, worst movie death ever.)

"I mean like, private training lessons - for the both of you," she added, nodding at Phil. "Where the best of the best will teach you how to become better wizards, teach you more powerful spells. It's very interesting, I promise. Have either of you learned how to conjure a Patronus yet?"

She glanced at the clock at the door, which consisted of planets and stars rather than numerals.

"Merlin, we're nearly late! We'll speak after the trial, I hope?"

"Of course," agreed Phil.

And they strolled out the door.

The couple gripped each other with one hand, and their wand in their pocket with the other.

________

8:12AM.

QUAGMIRE: How do you plead?

MCGONAGALL: Guilty, your Honor.

QUAGMIRE: Very well. Can you describe exactly the events that took place last night, Professor?

MCGONAGALL: I told Daniel Howell and Philip Lester to accompany me to the Room of Time, where I showed them both the prophesy that pertained to them...

QUAGMIRE: Them, excluding Philip?

MCGONAGALL: Yes, your Honor. I felt he should know because he cares very deeply for Daniel. I also feel that he could - or rather, will - do anything and everything in his power to help him.

QUAGMIRE: So noted. Continue.

MCGONAGALL: I showed them the prophesy that pertained to them, because they are young adults and I felt by now they should know. I understand it is illegal but they deserved it.

QUAGMIRE: So noted. Have you reached a verdict?

JURY: We have, your Honor.

QUAGMIRE: And what say you?

JURY: We find Minerva McGonagall...

At that very moment, 12 masked people burst into the room, all wearing black, billowing cloaks that engulfed them and made them appear as though they were nothing more than floating white faces. The one in the front Stunned the Judge, who fell back in her chair. Everyone in the court room stood up at once and began to flee.

There were flashes of red, left and right. People were falling over, screaming. No flashes of green though. That spell was reserved for only one wizard.

Instinctively, Dan crouched on the floor, trying to be as silent as possible (which was not a difficult task - the court was hysteric.)

Dan reached blindly for Phil's hand, frantically waving and hoping to grip something, anything, and their fingers automatically intertwined.

"Dan...Dan, they're here for you."

The hopelessness in Phil's eyes all but broke Dan's heart. He knew. Twelve skilled Death Eaters versus two 14 year old wizards. They stood no chance. They stood no chance. They stood no chance.

The words echoed in Dan's head, thinking of what to do, and panic fluttered in his head like a group of angry moths and words and memories flashed from every angle. He was going insane. He knew it. He couldn't think straight. All he could see were Phil's eyes. Blue. As bright as ever.

Destination. Determination. Deliberation.

He was only a fourth year; what the hell was he thinking? Apparition? Not even the most skilled sixth years could Apparate without splinching themselves. Yet, it was the only think he could think of. So he held tight to the only thing worth holding on to, and hoped for the best.


	25. Answers.

But he felt a pair of tough, hard hands clasp onto his before he could move. Here is where I end. Everything. Everything is lost.

He felt a tug, pulling on his ear and dragging him backwards. All of a sudden, he felt sick and nauseous, and couldn't tell what he was looking at. After his eyes adjusted, he saw he was in The Three Broomsticks, only there were no wizards or witches other than the ones who wanted him dead.

The pair of hands gripped his shoulders and turned him around, pointing an elm wand directly in the middle of his chest.

"Finally. Hello, Howell. Have we formally met? I am Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy."

He spoke slowly, showing off his yellowed teeth. The man had long, wispy blonde hair. He had evil, piercing blue eyes that felt like they could see right through Dan. Felt like they could see every secret, every thought, every panic that flew through his mind.

What was he doing? Why didn't he run? Why wasn't Phil doing anything?

"You're not going to respond? Typical halfblood crudeness. I wouldn't expect proper manners with that hag of a mother you have. Or that lousy father." He giggled at that last part.

His blood began to boil at the way this old man insulted his family, but something caught him off guard and delayed his retaliation.

"Wait. What? Did you say half blood?"

"No... No. I did not."

"Yes, you did. I heard you. Does that mean... my father was a wizard?"

Malfoy said nothing. Instead his lips curled into a knowing half-smile, a smile that made Dan's blood go cold.

"Answer my question," said Dan, faking confidence. His hands shook. So did his voice.

Malfoy only laughed.

Why isn't Phil doing anything? Or saying anything? Why is he just standing there?!

He turned his head microscopically to look behind him. Another masked woman stood behind his boyfriend, with her wand to his head, whispering threats that barely carried to the other side of the room. The room itself was dark. Dan assumed the Three Broomsticks hadn't opened yet.

There was a stream of tears falling from Phil's eyes, down his cheek and onto his outfit. Dan remembered having Phil tie his tie earlier that morning. Was that really only a few hours ago?

The woman continued whispering harsh things into his innocent ears and Dan could feel every inch of him exploding into full rage. How dare she threaten Phil? How dare she even think of telling him she would kill him, or Dan, or his mother, and everyone else he loved just for the fun of it?

Dan didn't even care that this 18 inch elm wand was pointed at his heart. He didn't. Not when Phil was in danger.

His hand gripped the wand in his pocket, his eyes directed at Lucius' steel ones.

"Daniel, don't tell me your father never told you. Surely you would have guessed? How stupid. All those lonely years you've spent complaining and blubbering to him you've never even asked? Just how much do you know about your father, Daniel? Are you so selfish you never even thought to ask?"

These words bounced off the edges of his head, back and forth. Stupid...complaining... Selfish...

And still there was Phil in the corner, silently crying as the woman laughed at his salty tears.

"Do you think your father really trusts you? He's always a little condescending, isn't he? But you always brush it off, because he's dead. But I can assure you, he is sure as hell not gone. He is being nursed back to health... You'll see your father soon, I promise you that much."

Dan released his grip on his wand, confused.

"W-what do you mean? Nursed? The hell?"

"Your father is the most powerful Dark wizard of all time, Daniel."

Lucius' intrusive eyes bore into Dan's brown ones, watching as the recognition flashed across his face.

"No... No, it can't be. You're lying to me. You're shitting me."

At that moment the woman behind them pointed her wand at Phil's chest and screamed, "Crucio!"

And Dan exploded.

For a second he stayed still, then with all his strength he pushed Malfoy onto the ground. The old man gave a shout, but Dan had already Stunned him.

He pointed his wand at the woman and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

The witch made a move for Phil but wasn't fast enough. Dan quickly cast the same jinx on Malfoy so he wouldn't be attacking them soon.

He ran and embraced Phil, hugging him with all his might and asked, over and over, "are you okay?"

Phil was sobbing, but he was also giggling.

"My boyfriend is such a badass."


	26. Two Years Later.

"Are you kidding me?" Laughed George Weasley. "You lot still haven't learned how to Apparate? How sad. Well, I'm no Ministry official, but I can give you pathetic kids a go."

After the attack, Phil and Dan had been attending Dumbledore's Army meetings very frequently, up to four times a week. They had never felt so comfortable and happy around a group of people before. The D.A. were not friends - they were family.

"What you'll have to do first is figure out where the hell you wanna go. Just focus on this part, alright? Wouldn't wanna get splinched."

"Is that how you lost your ear?"

"Screw off, Fr- Ron. Anyway... After picturing VERY CLEARLY in your mind where you want to go... On this paper, it says 'determination.' The fuck's that mean? Just believe in yourself, I guess?"

George had been appointed as the leader of the breakout sessions they had. The adults of the group would go into a separate room and actually plan their lessons while whatever the hell this was went on. Phil had explained this to Dan a while ago, but he still didn't understand why the adults would leave a Weasley in charge.

"And then it says deliberation. I'm guessing that means, be fast but not too fast, and slow but not too slow, pay attention, don't die. The Three D's, everyone."

George bowed and curtsied as the room broke into applause.

"Now... I suppose you'll have to practice? Dear God, I had not planned this far ahead. Dan, would you be an absolute dear and go fetch McGonagall for me? I need an adult to make sure you keep all your fingers. Take your husband with you."

Dan blushed and glanced at Phil, whose rosy cheeks gave him away.

Daniel James Howell was the #1 most wanted wizard in all of the United Kingdom at the moment. Because of the prophecy, he was at the top of every Death Eater's hit list. Never allowed to be alone, never allowed to leave without permission, always under a superior's watchful eye. It was sickening, but he preferred it to the alternative.

And it wasn't so terrible being alone, anyways, he thought. He had Phil. 

They walked to the main dining room, their fingers intertwined. Like always.

They held their meetings in an old, raggedy building. #12, Grimmauld Place. It was ideal for secret meetings because of it's discreetness. It was invisible to Muggles, so that was a plus. There were at least fifteen spells and charms devoted to keeping outsiders away. Apparently, this building had always been the hotspot for vigilantes to host their meetings.

"I wonder how the Death Eaters haven't gotten in yet," said Dan aloud. "If this has really always been where the Order met, don't they already know? And how hard are those boobytraps anyway?"

"Booby," giggled Phil.

"Phil, you are five years old. I'm serious. How am I not dead yet?"

Phil stopped giggling.

"Don't say that. Seriously, Dan. We have the most experienced and intelligent wizards in all of the country on watch, all summer. Just for you. Don't think you aren't protected, because you most definitely are. Hogwarts is a given, especially after they've finally upped their security. And anyway, you're very powerful. You are magic. It's in your blood. Half of it, anyway. Let them come at you. You'd knock 'em dead, babe."

Phil gave his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze, and kissed his cheek.

"God, get a room," came a teasing voice from down the hall. They turned to look to see Louise.

She came up running behind them and hugged them. She had just come back from vacation in America, the day before school started up again. They exchanged greetings and made plans to go shopping for their school things later that day. ("You still haven't bought your supplies?" She screeched. "Typical boys.")

The trio went into the main dining hall and came back with a worried McGonagall.

Dan left his nose across the room, Phil lost three toes and Louise, unsurprisingly, did it perfectly the first time.

"This is a toe-tal disaster," said Phil.

"I'm breaking up with you," said Dan.

"An unfortunate scentsation for you, I suppose."

"It's snot."

"We've spent too much time with George."

"Hear, hear."


	27. Dolores Umbridge.

"Remember, the next D.A. meeting will be on Friday!" Said Professor McGonagall, walking with the duo. "We'll be discussing our strategies and lesson plans for this year, as well as the prophecy."

"Where will that be again, Minerva?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Dan and Phil turned to look at the source and had to glance down. They were face-to-face with a short, almost fat woman, decked in an all pink work suit. She had heels on, but they weren't doing her any favors; they highlighted how short and stubby her legs were. She could also do with some lotion. She looked like a girly toad.

"In the room of requirement, Dolores."

"Ah, yes, at what time, exactly? After or before the classes have begun?"

"Er, at seven pm. On the dot. I'll thank you gentlemen to not be late," said the professor only half-jokingly, noticing that Dan and Phil were listening. The two boys shared a knowing look.

Dolores turned to look at them. "Oh, hello, boys! I thought we'd never meet! I've heard so much about you, in particular, Daniel! Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge."

Phil gave the woman a warm smile and shook her hand. Dan was used to seeing him smile, so used to his everlasting kindness to complete, admittedly frog-like strangers, yet, every time he saw his grin, he was shocked by the real beauty of his soul. It was little details and subtleties like this that reminded Dan of how amazing Phil was. Dan was convinced he was in love with a literal ray of sunshine.

"I'm Philip. Er, Lester. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Umbridge. I really like your dress, by the way!"

Colour rushed to the woman's chubby cheeks. "Why, thank you, Lester. It's the newest in the Celestina Warbeck collection."

Phil smiled awkwardly and muttered an "I'm sure it is." (Even when he was uncomfortable, he still managed to be charming. Damn you, you precious cinnamon roll.)

Dan smiled and attempted to be as polite as Phil, but couldn't muster the energy. He got a bad feeling about this woman but tried to not let it show. He was trying to be less judgemental of people, trying to let people redeem themselves and let go of grudges. Phil was helping him with that. Might as well start with this woman, he thought as he shook her tanned, tiny hand.

"That's a lovely necklace you're wearing," he tried.

The color drained from her cheeks almost immediately, like in a cartoon. She glanced down at her upper chest and grasped it with her hand. It was a short, gold locket. It had nothing on it but a row of three small jewels. They were pink. It looked rather old.

"T-Thank you. Daniel. My old friend gave it to me..."

Dan smiled and looked at McGonagall, his niceness wearing thing, eyes screaming, 'help me.' The older woman caught on immediately. (Bless her soul.)

"Any other questions you may have, Dolores?" She asked, in an almost strained manner.

"No, thank you, Minerva. I'll see you then!" She scuttled away, in the wrong direction. Like a crab. Short people, thought Dan. They scuttle.

_____

On the train to Hogwarts the next day, Dan and Phil sat by themselves. Dan rested his head in Phil's lap and they took a long, well-deserved nap. They barely spoke, but they didn't have to. Dan felt like he didn't have to talk to have a conversation with Phil. They could do that with their eyes. Sometimes their hands. Dan truly enjoyed Phil's presence. Louise spasmodically said that Dan looked at Phil like he was the brightest object in the room. And to Dan, he was. He could barely keep his eyes off him. He had the most magnetic, captivating personality. He could make anyone smile if he tried hard enough. Dan couldn't bear the thought of Phil crying. Phil was the sun. And the moon. And the stars, and the planets, and asteroids and shooting stars.

He was so in love.


	28. Conversations and Coffee.

It was Friday.

The children were already used to the rhythm of school again, getting their sleeping schedules in check, (except for Dan, of course) and feeling more comfortable in their temporary home for the next nine months. Give or take.

Phil, especially, was trying his hardest to get over the primary scariness of the first week. Although he had been going to Hogwarts for the past six years and been wanting to go for the last sixteen, it was still terrifying. He was always worried about Dan. Always, no questions asked. Always worried Voldemort would rhythmically snap out of the shadows and whisk Dan away to slit his throat so the prophecy might not be fulfilled. He also had the pressure of keeping his grades up. Phil had been studying like insane for their N.E.W.Ts, even in the first week. ("No wonder they call them 'nasty,'" Dan had said. "I always feel like vomiting whenever I see your nose crammed in a book that's wider than your fists.") Martyn had been the Head Boy in his seventh year, and had gotten the top marks on all his exams. Phil had a lot to live up to. On top of all that, he had to deal with the constant Dumbledore's Army meetings. He loved them, honest, but it all too much to handle. All this talk about how the love of his life was wanted dead. They put prices on his boyfriend's head. And for what? A shit prophecy? It wasn't fair. Phil was exhausted.

He wanted to envelope Dan up in bubble wrap and keep him safe at all times. It would give Phil the chance to go and slice off Voldy's head. He also wanted coffee.

So he and Dan walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. There was a little sidebar that they had recently added, at Dan's bequest. It had all kinds of coffee. There were giant tubes that ran up to the ceiling, refilling themselves. Well, except for the decaf one. No one likes decaf. Seriously, what's the point? Who wants coffee without caffeine?!

Phil philled his mug with the regular kind, then struggled with the brand-new can of lactose-free milk that hadn't yet been opened by someone stronger than he.

"You're so adorable. Philip Lester, vs. plastic," said Dan. Phil tried to look angry, but cracked, giggling. "It's too bad you're not a wizard," continued Dan. "And worse there's no severing charm." The taller of the two pulled out his wand and said, "Diffindo. Life changing, is it not?"

"Revolutionary," giggled Phil, pecking Dan on the nose and pouring fake milk into his coffee until it was light.

"I like my coffee how I like my women," said Dan. "Not at all."

_______

They strolled along the perimeter of the Great Lake on the way to the meeting that night - they had, like, half an hour before it actually began - and were conversing about how most things at Hogwarts were Captial-G Great™.

"Great Hall, Great Lake, what's next? I'm sure there's a Great Door here somewhere, if we look hard eno-"

Dan was interrupted by a shriek.

The couple ran to the source of the noise, and found a pair of sixth years kicking what must have been a fourth year Ravenclaw, he was so small. Dan flashed back to how he had helped another boy in this same situation just a few years ago...Connor, was it?

"HEY!" shouted Phil. The sixth years turned and laughed, but their voices cracked. Phil might have been the snuggliest, kindest, most pure person to ever grace this earth, but he was 6'2". If he tried hard enough, he could be intimidating. And he hated when people picked on someone who wasn't their size. Phil strode up to the duo, letting go of Dan's hand, towering over them and glaring. Their faces paled.

"Leave that poor kid alone! How pathetic of you, taking out your own personal doubts and insecurities on someone who couldn't fight back if they tried. How much do you weigh, kid? 100lbs? 110? No matter. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't punch you numb right now."

"W-we're not scared of you," said the first. She had blonde hair and small hazel eyes. "He was looking at us the wrong way."

Phil kept his stare and finally muttered, "pathetic," walking towards the boy who was covered in bruises. Dan stood awkwardly, trying to stare them down as well, but they had already ran away.

"Hi, I'm Phil. What's your name?" Phil asked kindly.

"Troye Mellet, sir," said the boy, his blue eyes open wide and shining.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to call me sir. That was 100% the adrenaline talking."

"You're just so tall. I'm glad the adrenaline spoke up, or else I would have been toast. Thank you, really. They weren't leaving me alone. They used to be my friends..." He trailed off, tears running down his cheek.

"Go on," said Phil, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We used to be friends, but..." At this point, Troye was sobbing. "A-After I... I c-came out to them, they weren't so supportive. We st- we stopped talking. That was a while ago...I-I don't know what brought this up," he managed to sniffle out.

"Well, they're both dicks and you deserve better friends who accept you for who you are. If it makes you feel any better, I'm gay too. I'm just lucky I have supportive friends. But Troye, real friends give you wings, not chains. Find new, better, kickass friends who will defend you and love you unconditionally and forever. I hereby volunteer to be the first of your awesome friend army... ACTUALLY, speaking of armies, how do you feel about the Lord Voldemort?"

"Terribly," Troye spat out bitterly. "He killed my mother."

"I'm so sorry. Would you like to join Dumbledore's Army? We are also generally against him."

"S-sure. Thank you again, Phil."

"Absolutely no problem, Troye."

Dan was screaming.

"PHIL!! THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL MY BOYFRIEND IS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL BADASS. EVERYONE, I AM DATING THE COOLEST, RADDEST DUDE TO EVER WALK THIS PLANET HOLY SHIT! PHIL! HOW DO YOU GO FROM A RAY OF SUNSHINE TO BADASS THAT QUICK???" Dan was hyperventilating and kissing all over Phil's face. Phil was laughing and kissing him back. Troye's face fell.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well, we have known each other for two minutes. Troye, meet my significant other, Daniel."

"God, don't call me that. Hi, Troye, I'm just Dan.

"Hi, Just Dan. How long have you two been dating?"

"For, like, two years. I think. Yeah," said Phil, glancing over at Dan.

I've been dating this nerd for two years and my heart still stops when he looks at me, thought Dan. Two years and I'm still not used to the beauty of him. Two years and I'm still not sure on the color of his eyes. Two years and hopefully so many more.

"Yeah, two years," said Dan, as nonchalantly as possible.

"How cute!!" Said Troye. He cursed himself for thinking he could ever have a chance with Phil. Of course, he had a boyfriend. Troye was only in fifth year, but he looked like he could've been in third. He was tiny. But Phil was so nice... "You guys are so cute together."

Just then, a familiar face strolled by. It was Connor, from first year. "Hey Phil! Dan! Long time, no see! Oh my god, are you okay?" He exclaimed when he noticed Troye. Connor kneeled (on his knees) and cast healing charms on Troye's various bruises.

"I'm fine, but thank you! Some stupid sixth years...I'm Troye, and you are?"

"Connor. Cool name! Y-Yours, I mean," he stuttered. "Not mine. Connor is a common name. Troye is cool. Like, high school musical. Wait, are you Muggleborn? If not, you might not get that..." He blushed. They shook hands, as Troye giggled and confirmed he, too, was Muggleborn and wished to one day be as attractive as Zac Efron. Connor assured him he was. Dan winked at Phil, and mouthed 'OTP.' Phil stifled a laugh. It was true. They had this crazy chemistry between them. (Just the author's humble opinion.)

"Oh, hey, Connor, would you like to attend the D.A. meeting tonight?" Asked Dan.

"Drinker's Anonymous?"

"Dumbledore's Army."

"Ohhhhh, okay, yeah! Totally!"

So the four new friends made their way to the seventh floor, chittering and chattering their hearts out, no idea that by tomorrow morning, one of their own would lie dead.


	29. Astronomy Tower.

They arrived at the meeting, Dan introduced Troye and Connor to the rest of the lot. They were friendly enough, but McGonagall was obviously not in the mood to initiate icebreaker activities. The meeting began briskly.

"We have a few new additions to the Army this year. Some veterans, and some who recently converted. If I hear one snide remark, you will be expelled from this group," she said, staring around at the teenagers. "This group is a place of acceptance. People change. If I didn't trust someone completely, I would not have let them in." Looking at every single one of them in the eye, she said, "We have one common enemy. Do not forget this." Silence washed over the group. The witch resumed. "That being said, please stand when your name is called...Chang, Franta, Malfoy, Mellet, and Pentland." The group clapped politely.

"That Malfoy character is up to no good," whispered someone next to Dan. Alfie, was it? "His father was Lucius Malfoy. The Lucius Malfoy. Practically, Voldemort's right hand man, I heard. I don't know what's going through his head. Man's gone mad." McGonagall didn't hear him.

Dan felt defensive for some reason, his inner social justice warrior waking inside. Alfie heard McGonagall say she did not want anyone to feel excluded. Anyway, this Dragon guy was like, what, 25? 26? The battle was seven years ago. And his father's side lost. Dan couldn't even think clearly, he was so angry. He just felt like Alfie was being rude to someone he didn't know, judging Malfoy because of his family's reputation. That wasn't fair. Dan made a mental note to introduce himself to Malfoy later.

"First matter of business," said the witch, motioning for the new recruits to sit. "Battle strategy. The Houses will stick together, except in Mr. Howell's case, as per usual. You will break up into teams of at least three. I cannot stress this enough. If you children have any brain in you, you will not go out into any war by yourself or with just your friend. You must always be with at least two other people at a time, taking care and looking for them, and they will do the same for you.

"Secondly, do not engage in battle unless you are over the age of sixteen. We don't need fourth year martyrs. If you are younger, you are defense, and are to stay inside the room of requirement at all times.

"If you are a part of the Dan Howell Defense Squad, please let me keep you for a moment after the meeting."

_______

"Daniel. I have some important information to give you."

The blood drained from his face. He knew what was about to happen.

"Do you mind if your 'squad' listens in? You might want to sit down."

"Phil can stay. I don't know the others."

Malfoy and Chang nodded, leaving the room wordlessly. They understood.

"Daniel . . . We have found evidence that suggests you may be Voldemort's son."

Phil gasped. That's why I knew that name! He thought to himself. Wow, how thick can you get?

Dan didn't know what to say.

"But . . . Didn't Voldemort have a thing against Muggles? And my mother . . . She's a Muggle."

"I don't feel I have the right to explain the Dark Lord's sex life, Mr. Howell," spat McGonagall, flushing.

They sat in silence for a while.

I'm dating Voldemort's kid.

"So. . . What does this mean?" Asked Dan, confused. "I'm supposed to kill my own father? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm partial to him or anything. He's killed loads of people. He deserves it . . . I'm not even sure how he's supposed to come back. I thought that was over. But I guess not . . ." Rage built inside of Dan. " How could he do that? He comforted me, laughed with me, cried with me for five years as a fucking ghost. Sorry, professor. Anyway, why would he build me up. Gain my trust. All the while, what? He didn't care about me. Ultimately, he was just planning to kill me? I'm his son. Does he have a hair of remorse in him? Love?

It would hurt less if he struck a dagger through my heart."

"Dan. Don't say that," whispered Phil, moving to hold his hand.

Dan snapped. He pushed Phil away, and Phil stumbled, losing his footing, and fell to the ground.

"No! It's true!" He shouted coldly. He had been holding in his frustration for two years. "I'm so fucking done trying to hide how confused I am! I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. I'm supposed to be the savior, everyone is counting on me, because of what? A bullshit prophecy? They didn't mean me. They couldn't have. How could anyone rely on Volemort's son to accomplish anything even slightly worthwhile?

"Do you even trust me Phil? You must have known this whole time. Right? You're a fucking Pureblood. You might have known this whole time and never told me. Fuck you. You're just as bad as Dad was to me." Dan didn't mean it, but he was so desperate to yell, desperate to scream at the top of his lungs, he didn't care what he meant. Phil's eyes watered, but he said nothing. He couldn't.

"Daniel, you're vital to this mission. It might be a 'bullshit prophecy' to you, but -"

"No, it is. How vague is that? Boy born on the 11th of June? It doesn't even specify what year. You have absolutely no proof it's me."

"If you'd like to take a muggle DNA test, I can prove it's you." This shut him up (if only for a minute.) "Daniel, look at the magnitude of the problem. You are Voldemort's only son. Do you know anyone else who has more of a right than you? You said it yourself, he deceived you. He made you trust him, then he stabbed you in the back. He deceived you because he knew it was you."

"Okay, you're saying it's me but I still have no idea what the fuck it is I'm doing. Do you know what the eighth horcrux is?"

Now it was McGonagall's turn to shut up.

"Well, no. But we have the Mini-"

"And the Ministry has been so helpful in the past! Surely they'll come around this time, for my sake, right? God, this is such bullshit."

"I'll thank you to not swear in front of me again, Mr. Howell. I understand you are stressed. I am not belittling your anger. I'm simply letting you know, you are stronger than you believe. Prophecies don't lie, Daniel. That's all I have to say." The professor excused herself and exited the same way Malfoy and Chang had.

"When are we even going to start looking for the damned Horcrux?" He shouted after her, shaking.

That's when he broke down crying. At first, tears streamed silently down his face then evolved into loud, room-shaking sobs that finally revealed the magnitude of his loneliness his confusion his insecurity his insanity his tiredness his frustration his lack of control his terror.

Phil held his hand.

Dan let him.

______

After about ten minutes of a sobfest, Malfoy ran in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Umbridge has been revealed to be a Death Eater, and Hogwarts is being attacked."

The two boys stood up at once, all questions and confusion, but Draco silenced them and simply asked them to follow him. They complied, gripping their wands and wiping their eyes.

They met up with Cho.

"So, I suppose Minerva finally told you?" Asked Malfoy. Dan nodded, nose running.

"I had been told before. By your father," he remarked. "But I thought he was just messing with me."

"Bastard," muttered Malfoy. "He somehow got the idea lodged in his infinitely small brain that the Dark Lord would return, and the coward only wants to keep his ass alive. He's already left my mother. Can't even take care of himself . . ." He paused, brows furrowing. "Wonder who told him, though? Also, where are we going?"

"Astronomy Tower," said Cho.

"Don't pull a Dumbledore on us, Howell," said Malfoy.

No one laughed.

As they reached the entrance, they were stopped by a man who looked like the uppercase version of Draco. But with longer hair and colder eyes. All too familiar.

"Run," whispered Draco, his voice cracking. "Just run."

So they did, the adults casting spells at the Death Eater. Dan and Phil held hands, the latter behind Dan, protecting him. There was confusion. Whispering, then muttering, then dialogue, then yelling, then, a loud, angry voice shouting "Avada Kedavra!"

A body thumped to the ground, lifeless. In the disorder, Draco muttered, "petrificus totalus," and paralyzed his father.

Cho Chang lay dead.

A long, painful silence encompassed the men and the air surrounding them.

It was Draco who finally broke the quiet, after a few minutes.

"Help me carry her body, will you?"

They did.

The stars shone in the sky, unaware that a final battle was taking place underneath them. They shone and shone, not knowing that the darkness would once and for all be over. It would end. But before the Dark Lord's régime could end once and for all, more would die. More would be knocked cold by the flick of a wand and the uttering of nonsense words.

Dan grabbed Phil's hand and squeezed. He squeezed and squeezed and squeezed. He didn't know how long he had left to keep holding onto his other half.


	30. The End.

They reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. Panting and laying Cho's body down, they sat for a while.

"She knew what to do. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with you two..." Said Malfoy, with uncertainty.

"We could play tic-tac-toe," said Phil sarcastically. Dan was surprised by this. This was way out of character for Phil. He was usually a precious cinnamon roll who was kind to everyone. Dan made a note to ask him about that later.

Malfoy didn't reply but made to cast some protecting spells. Once he was done, he sat with the boys.

"I'm not a Death Eater, you know."

"I know," said Dan, at the same time Phil said, "Do we?"

"My father was. And he made me take the oath. My mother tried to talk him out of it, but it went through one ear out the other, you know? He made me do terrible things. I didn't want to do any of them." He sighed. Dan noticed the deep bags under his eyes, the wrinkles starting to form on his skin. Malfoy was growing older, however badly he didn't want to admit it.

"I felt so bad afterward. But I couldn't say the word no. I almost killed someone - more than once. I was sixteen. Same as you," Malfoy shuddered. "Students should not be warriors."

Dan could tell Malfoy meant the words he was saying.

"And anyway, how could I turn against my own boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?" Asked Dan.

"You dated Harry Potter!?" Shrieked Phil.

"Are you kidding me?" Said Malfoy, smirking. "Scarhead couldn't resist me..."

His crooked smile fell. "You know what his last words were to me? 'Malfoy... Draco, I love you. Sometimes.'" He was laughing, but tears were beginning to pool in his eyes. "I miss the stupid kid." He said, more to himself than anyone else.

Phil glanced at Dan. He looked at their fingers, interlaced so perfectly, and realized he loved no one more. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dan. He wanted to wake up every morning next to him. He wanted to travel the world with him, and laugh and cry with him and never stop. He wanted to annoy him forever.

Suddenly, the shield charm was broken, and three masked Death Eaters entered. 

"You still keep those bloody masks on?" Asked Dan, immediately raising his wand and standing amongst Phil and Draco. "You lot scared, or something?" He smirked as the slaves removed their masks, some sheepishly, others angrily.

"It's three on three, kids," said the only female. 

"I'm going to have to kill Voldemort, anyway, so why don't you put your little sticks down and lead me to my godforsaken father?"

The Death Eaters glanced at one another. 

"And if you even think about laying your iniquitous hands on my boyfriend, if you so much as hurt a hair on his head, I swear to Merlin I will fucking pitch you off this tower and into tomorrow."

"Who are you threatening, Howell? Or, should I say, Riddle," said the leftmost lackey.

"Oh, fuck off and just tell me where Moldevort is."

The six wizards stood, facing each other, wands raised and indomitable. 

"This scene is going nowhere, and the author isn't quite sure how to continue the plot to finish this goddamned story, so can we please go visit my dearest daddy?" Asked Dan, breaking the fourth wall.

The Death Eaters complied, making the author very happy, and led the trio to the Forbidden Forest.

"Of course, he would choose the Forbidden Forest to hide," Malfoy sneered when they arrived, making sure Voldemort himself could hear him. "Predictable."

And in all of his undead glory, there he was. An upright corpse. His pale skin peeling and sliding, rotten bones showing through his ripped robes. He didn't have eyes. But he could see the three young wizards approached him. He could see his unloyal Death Eaters, surrounding him. He could sense their terror. He knew their true loyalty did not lie with him. Indeed, the Dark Lord knew that they only stood by his side in fear for their lives. Because they knew, firsthand, if they were against him they were synonymous with a cadaver.

And there at his side, stood Dolores Umbridge. A smile on her face that did not reach her eyes. At once, she and another Death Eater took Malfoy under custody and broke his wand in half.

"Hello, son," said the Dark Lord, his voice beyond a rasp. His voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone could hear what he would say.

"I cannot believe my mom fucked you," retched Dan.

"Crucio!" Whispered Voldemort. Dan let out a scream, racked with pain. Phil gasped and rushed to Dan's side, driven to blubbering in concern. "How dare you speak to me that way?" Said the Dark Lord, almost confused with his son's disrespect.

"Yeah, as if you deserve any respect," he yelled, spitting at his face. Despite this, his brave façade was starting to give way; his voice was shaking, his hands were trembling like mad, and he yelled prematurely when his father once again hit him with the Unforgivable Curse.

Phil stepped in front of Dan.

Oh no.

"Phil, no," shouted Dan, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, I see, this almost scares you more," said Voldemort.

"I'd rather me than you," said Phil quietly.

"No, Phi-"

"Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!"

Phil fell to the ground, gasping and screaming in horrific, all-consuming agony. Long, deep lashes cut into his body. 

"No, no, no, no no NO. Not. Not- not Phil, no, kill me instead no please fix him Dad no you can't kill him this isn't fair fucking this isn't fucking fair TAKE ME INSTEAD." He looked around at the remaining Death Eaters, their masks emotionless. He stared at Malfoy, his last hope, who was held captive by one of them. Draco stared back, sadly. He shook his head. "Do something." Dan wept, "Anything. Kill me instead. Please."

Voldemort laughed harshly. He smiled morosely at Dan's figure covering Phil's body. He was hugging him and shaking so intensely he might have been having a fit. (He was.)

"Phil my love don't leave me I can't have you leave me not again please stay with me I love you I love you please sta-"

"I almost didn't come, you know," rasped Phil, interrupting Dan, who was immediately silenced. "To Hogwarts, I mean. My parents didn't want me to. It was only a year after the Battle. I didn't know too much about it, but I was afraid. Everyone was. They were waiting around, waiting for something more to happen. But I insisted. I read about Harry Potter's adventures, about how he inspired mayhem and conquered fear. I really wanted to come." He gasped for a while, trying to catch his breath. "I really wanted to come. And then I found you. And you made it even better." He coughed up some blood, and Dan sobbed even harder. He could not bear to watch his love slowly and painstakingly die, and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Imagine how much my life would have sucked if I never met you!" Said Phil. He was trying to remain positive, but his voice was shaking. "For instance, I would have never learned the Road Less Traveled."

"It's the Road Not Taken, you absolute spork."

"Written by Jack Frost's brother, correct?"

"Correct."

"Oh, and I would've probably still thought I was straight."

"Yeah, right, you flaming homosexual."

Phil giggled, yet they sat in a painful silence.

It was Dan who disturbed it.

"I'm sorry for first year...Through fourth, I suppose. That was so stupid. I shouldn't have said that, and that was three more years we could have spent together, instead of -"

"It was me who was silly, no need to apologize," Phil said quietly, cutting him off. Sometimes I'm too pure and precious for my own good."

"That you are."

"I should've appreciated you while I had you."

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful tête-à-tête," rasped an unmistakeable voice, "But I believe there is a prophecy to be broken."

"Jesus effing Christ, how pretentious," groaned Dan, rolling his eyes. "Give me sec, babe."

Phil strained a smile, knowing he wouldn't last that long.

"You seriously expect me to believe that bullshit prophecy?" Dan laughed coldly. "How stupid do you believe me to be?"

"You're right, I made it up."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"Crucio!"

Dan screamed out in extreme pain. Phil winced. 

"I love you," Phil whispered to Dan. Dan didn't hear him. Phil died.

"I can take whatever you'll throw at me, you pathetic egg," breathed Dan, taking out his own wand and pointing it at his father.

Voldemort himself laughed at that one, though bitterly as he may. Dan thought he could see...was that sadness in his eyes?

"I realize you resent me." His voice was faint. One could almost mistake he was...sorry? "And you have reason to. All my life, I have spent wallowing in hate and discrimination. Letting my power control every part of what only a liar would call my life. I set what morals I had left aside, and instead let my false ideas sovereign. I was so powerful. And so young. I'm sorry...You grew up without a father. I'm sorry you grew up the way you did. I'm sorry you bear my name, son."

"Wait, what the fuck? What do you mean you're sorry? You're lying. You're incapable of sorrow, much less love." Voldemort moved to place his hand on Dan's shoulder, but he shoved away. "No, don't touch me!" He shouted, and what sorrow Voldemort had in his eyes was now gone. "You just killed my boyfriend. You don't get to apologize."

"Daniel..." Whispered Tom. "You are so strong. You are one of the strongest wizards of your generation. You realize you are my son? My blood? Do you even realize the potential you hold? You could kill everyone in this vicinity with the flick of your wand. Imagine, together, our powers working together, for the greater good, ridding the world of Muggles once and for all...Think of it, son." 

Dan remained silent. The monster's eyes hardened.

"If you are not with me, son, you are against me." He raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Dan dodged the beam of green light, but just by a centimetre. He looked around, not knowing what to do. What good was his wand against the most powerful Dark wizard of all time?

At once, he locked eyes with Umbridge. She smiled at him, and handed him a sickle.

"A sickle for luck, Howell."

Dan stared at her, confused for a moment, until he heard his father shout in a confused rage. He turned to see he was...scared.

Then it clicked.

He threw the silver on the ground and shouted, 

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Voldemort yelled out in what only could be described as torment. As though...a part of his soul had been ripped out. He fell on his knees, groaning and writhing around, looking nothing more than a wounded creature. Which he was.

"Good idea, bastard," laughed Dan. "Really! Putting your soul in a Sickle. Kind of smart, actually...Pass it around, you figured we'd never be able to find it."

"Avada Kedavra. Crucio. Imperio. Stupefy. Expelliarmus?" Voldemort fired spell after spell, his wand emitting sparks but not actually casting the curses. He was too weak. He was dying. His Death Eaters looked around at each other, not knowing what to do. 

Silence blanketed the room.

He tried one last time, mustering all his strength. "Avada... Kedavra."

A flash of green light.

"You fool," Dan uttered heroically, through clenched teeth and wet eyes, "didn't you know love always wins?"


	31. Epilogue.

Dan stood at his casket, in all black, as usual. However, the situation he was in was anything but.

He stood, tears falling regularly down his cheeks. Like a metronome, almost. 

He couldn't believe it.

Phil lay in front of him. Unbreathing. In a tux. The tux he wore to McGonagall's trial. He looked beautiful. As usual.

His eyes were closed. Dan opened them. This was the last time he would ever see them. Something horrible turned in his stomach. His organs twisted into knots then normal again then into knots once more. He couldn't handle this. He loved Phil too much. He wasn't even sure what color his eyes were. This hurt too much. This hurt too much. This hurt too much.

He couldn't do this. 

He looked into Phil's eyes and cried harder. Holding onto his cold hand.

"All I ever wanted to do was protect you, and love you. And I got the latter part totally right. I love you, Phil, from the hairs on my head to the tips of my toes. I love you, present tense. I love the way you do your hair, I love your obsession with houseplants, I love your body, I love how kind you are, I love how you always make fun of me, you're so annoying, I love how you eat your cereal - or, rather, my cereal - dry, I love how you always manage to put a smile on my face even when I don't like you, I love you I love you I love you I have loved you since the moment I met you and I will never stop loving you and I know wherever you are you love me too. I love you. What I would do for just one more minute with you..."

At that moment, he felt a cold hand touch the back of his shoulder.

He spun around and was faced with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. A radiant smile that made his heart stop, then race, and fall in love all over again.

"What, you thought I was going to stop annoying you?"


End file.
